mi vida ya es vida junto a ti
by KDMC
Summary: Bella&Edward humanos con cientos de poderes lucharan para cuidarse a ellos y el planeta mismo de mal con una serie de entrenamientos ambos lideres del grupo creado varias aventuras los iran formando como los heroes que seran, mal sumary, primera historia
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

Me llamo Isabella Marie Swan pero me gusta que me llamen bella tengo 17 años mis padres Charlie Swan y Renné de Swan fallecieron cuando yo era pequeña y es por ello que no recuerdo mucho de ellos soy una chica independiente es por ello que nunca e tenido amigos ni siquiera un novio porque?

Pues me ven como la chica rarita y me tienen miedo no se porque dicen eso.

Bueno los engaño si no les digo que si tengo algo "raro" pero no me gusta llamarlo así diría que especial, ya que yo desde los 12 años descubrí que tengo súper poderes les miento si les digo que no me asuste pues claro que lo hice no encontraba una explicación y también es por ello que no hablo con la gente por miedo a dañarlas.

Hasta ese día que se me acerco a hablar un señor alto de unos 60 o 65 años "rarito" misterioso etc. En realidad no lo observe bien así que no se como explicarlo así que nada mas les digo eso.

Como les iba contado me dijo que se llamaba Issan y sabia mi secreto ahí me asuste pues quien no. Pero me explico que no tuviera miedo que el iba a guardar mi secreto ya que el también tenia súper poderes. Decir que me sorprendí es quedarse corto es mas no esta decirlo que no le creí nada pero el me demostró que en verdad tenia poderes y me conto toda su historia.

Es por ello que ahora me encuentro de camino a _**humaine**__**particulière**_un campamento en donde se encuentra personas como yo especiales como se esto pues fácil Issan resulto ser el patriarca de esa escuela y me estaba buscando para invitarme a ir ya que yo era una de las pocas personas bueno pocas son 2 yo y Edward Masen que tenemos miles de súper poderes y es por ello que me invita para poder aprender a controlarlos y explicarnos porque los tenemos.

A mi me agrado mucho la idea y es por ello que ahora me dirijo allí.

También me comento algo de Edward es nuevo que solo tiene 2 meses allí y que es solitario, no habla con nadie y los estudiantes tampoco le hablan a el ya que le tienen miedo por sus poderes, sus padres también fallecieron cuando era joven y a vivido solo después de eso es decir que es igual que yo espero que nos podamos llevar bien, ya que vamos a estar en las mismas.

Espero que todo salga bien y aprenda muchas cosas eso espero, pero les cuento algo tengo un gran presentimiento de que algo bueno me espera allí y trata sobre Edward todavía no se por que pero siento que el me va cambiar la vida para bien, y espero que no me equivoque.

**EPOV**

Me llamo Edward Anthony Masen tengo 17 años mis padres Edward Masen y Elizabeth de Masen fallecieron cuando era joven y no tengo muchos recuerdos de ellos, soy un joven solitario, tímido, no tengo amigos ni novia pues nunca eh tenido por mi timidez y por mis súper poderes.

Se preguntaran que súper poderes pues son los que tengo desde que tengo 11 años, es por ello que me volví solitario, no hablo con nadie por miedo a hacerles algún daño y también por que la gente me ve como el rarito, el misterio, el peligroso si tan solo supieran que no mato ni a una mosca pero bueno que se le va hacer.

Ahora me encuentro estudiando desde hace 2 meses en este campamento para personas superdotadas, y les miento si les digo que estoy feliz de estar aquí que tengo muchos amigos hasta novia si les mentiría y muy feo.

La verdad es que sigue siendo igual ha como vivía antes, yo pensaba que como éramos personas "iguales" nos llevaríamos bien. Pues que ingenuo fui al pensar eso, ya que los estudiantes de aquí me ven como la amenaza, el peligro, el "raro hasta ahí unas que sienten envidia por que no son mas poderosos que yo y eso se siente mal si supieran que yo lo que quiero es una amistad y ni siento ninguna avaricia por el poder.

Pero creo que mi suerte va a cambiar ya que el patriarca Issan me informo que llegara una nueva estudiante que es igual a mi con miles de súper poderes llamada Isabella Swan y que podríamos ser grandes amigos ya que ella al igual que yo a vivido solo sin ninguna amistad, que sus padres fallecieron también cuando era pequeña y es por eso que creció solo igual que yo pero eso si que es una chica independiente que no se deja por nada ni por nadie que si la señalan con el dedo puede cantarte hasta la cuarenta, espero que nos llevemos bien y lleguemos hacer amigos y aprender juntos a controlar estos poderes que nos sobrepasan.

Estoy muy entusiasmado por su llegada ya que siento un gran presentimiento eso si es de los bueno todavía no se por que pero siento que Isabella me va cambiar la vida para bien.


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

Me encontraba de camino al dichoso campamento, perdida en mis pensamientos, esperando llegar pronto porque estaba sumamente aburrida, hasta que el patriarca Issan me saco de ellos.

-Ya estamos por llegar- me comunico, yo por mi parte lo que pude hacer fue asentirle.

Como cinco minutos después al frente de los dos se encontraba una enorme puerta, entre un montón de arbustos, parecía como una cueva como si no quisieran que nadie se enterara del el lugar de ella, iba a preguntar si era por ello cuando el patriarca me saco de la duda.

-Si te preguntas porque el campamento se encuentra oculto, es fácil de responder, no queremos que Telkeg se entere del paradero de los estudiantes con poderes- me dijo si pensaba que con eso me sacaba de la duda mas bien me enredo mas quien es Telkeg y porque no quiere que se entere del paradero de los estudiantes, no dude en decir mis pensamiento en voz alta.

-¿Telkeg quien es el? ¿Y porque no quiere que se entere del paradero de los estudiantes?- le pregunte.

-Telkeg es mi hermano gemelo y…-

-¿Hermano gemelo?- lo corte en su respuesta estaba en shock!

-Es una larga historia que te explicare luego, pero primero entremos que es muy peligroso estar afuera nos pueden estar espiando- me contesto.

-¿Peligroso, porque puede ser peligro?, ¿quienes nos pueden estar espiando?, y ¿que es lo que tiene que explicarme?- lo llene de preguntas, todo esto me estaba poniendo nerviosa y quería respuestas cuanto antes.

-Entremos y te prometo que luego responderé ha todas tu pregunta esta bien- me contesto estaba ansiosa porque me contara, y se notaba que aquí afuera no lo iba hacer por lo que decidí entrar y luego bombardearlo de preguntas.

-Esta bien- respondí resignada, el solo asintió y se dirigió a la puerta, conmigo siguiéndole los pasos se detuvo frente a la misma que viéndola mejor ahora parecía una puerta antigua y tenia dos palabras en la parte superior supongo el nombre del campamento, luego el patriarca hizo unas señas raras con sus manos y al terminar la puerta se empezó abrir lentamente, eso me sorprendió bastante. Me indico que entrara primero y así lo hice quede sorprendida al entrar ya que cualquiera pensaría que el campamento seria dentro de una cueva por lo que se observa en la entrada, pero no al entrar me encontré con una especie de bosque o algo así con chozas, parecidas a habitaciones, jóvenes que creo que son los estudiantes por todos lados, entrenando creo, con armas, también unos descansando, alimentándose, trabajando etc.

Lo que me molesto fue que al entrar todos y cuando digo todos los que estaban ahí voltearon a verme con cara de ser superiores, con miedo, avaricia y ¿lujuria?... ahhhh! Que asco con solo esas miraditas supe que esto no iba hacer para nada diferente a donde vivía antes…. Dios ayúdame…

El patriarca me indico que caminara, yo así lo hice era algo incomodo caminar con todas esas miradas sobre mi, me indico por donde ir, caminamos por lo que creo fueron 10 minutos aunque a mi me parecieron una eternidad por lo incomodo de la situación, hasta que nos detuvimos frente a una choza, me indico que entrara y así lo hice.

-Esta será tu habitación- me dijo yo solo asentí, y la observe mejor era espaciosa no tenia muchas cosas solo una cama, una puerta al lado izquierdo de esta ese seria el baño, un armario y estaba adornada al estilo antiguo me gusto ya que a mi no me gusta mucha extravagancia y no necesitaba muchas cosas con el baño la cama y que me alimentaran estaría tranquila.

-Bueno te explico nos es mucho pero que se le va hacer es lo que tenemos, ok esa es la cama, la puerta a la izquierda es el baño hay se encontraras lo necesario para tu higiene personal, el armario, para que metas tu ropa, ahí también encontrara el traje para no salir lastimada en los entrenamientos, ehhh espero que te sea cómodo eso si tu le puedes agregar lo que te guste a la habitación si así te gusta- me dijo

-No tranquilo es de total agrado como esta es cómoda- le conteste con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien me alegra, bueno deja tu maleta aquí, que te voy a presentar a tu compañero Edward Masen, el chico que te comente que tiene los mismos poderes que tu- me dijo.

-Esta bien- le dije.

Salimos de mi habitación y nos dirigimos a la que estaba al lado derecho de la mía, supongo que nos quería dejar cerca digo, toco la puerta un par de veces, dentro se escucho un ya voy en voz de chico supongo que la voz de Edward, luego unos pasos apresurados, y la puerta abriéndose rápidamente, y yo quedando en estado de shock.

Por dios en la entrada de la puerta no se encontraba un chico, se encontraba un dios griego, con su cabello de color bronce, unos ojos de color verde esmeralda penetrantes capaz de dejarte sin aliento y aturdida como me encontraba yo en estos momentos, unos labios que piden que los beses, una fuerte mandíbula, una nariz perfecta, bueno todo su rostro es perfecto y su cuerpo que hablar de su cuerpo, con una estatura entre 1.88 o 1.90, un cuerpo atlético, que no pude observar bien, por que me sacaron de mi ensoñación.

-Isabella el es Edward, Edward ella es Isabella- nos presento el patriarca.

-Edward Anthony Masen mucho gusto- se presento Edward levantando la mano para que yo la estrechara.

-Isabella Marie Swan el gusto es mío- le conteste a Edward levantado la mano como el y estrechándola, al tocar su mano sentí una fuerte descarga eléctrica sobresaltándome y al parecer Edward también la sintió porque se sobresalto igual que yo, nos quedamos perdidos en nuestras miradas hasta que el patriarca nos saco del aturdimiento a los dos.

-Muy bien ahora que se conocen les voy a explicar, como van a convivir, como ya les comente a los dos, ustedes tienen los mismos poderes y han vivido de la misma manera que los dos, su padres fallecieron cuando eran niños, descubrieron que tenían estos poderes prácticamente siendo niños, han vivido apartados de la gente por miedo ha lastimarlas ya que no saben como controlar sus poderes, tienen los dos 18 años, Edward lleva aquí unos dos meses si no me equivoco y tu Isabella acabas de llegar, se preguntaran que es este lugar, por que tienen estos poderes, como los conseguimos entre otras cosas, pues esas preguntas se la iré respondiendo con el paso del tiempo, en este preciso momento lo que quiero es que se conozcan entre si, Isabella? Edward será el que te ayude acomodarte a el campamento y te explicara todo lo que el sabe en estos momentos aunque no es mucho, te ayudara en ello ¿entendido?- nos pregunto a Edward y a mi.

-Si – respondimos rápidamente Edward y yo al unisonido.

-Muy bien ahora me marcho y los dejo para que charlen y se conozcan, hasta luego chicos- nos dijo levantándose y saliendo por la puerta rápidamente.

Ahora nos encontrábamos Edward y yo solos en su habitación para poder conocernos, y parecía que a los dos nos comió la lengua un gato, porque no decíamos ni pio, hay dios ayúdame en esta y quítame este nerviosismo para poder charla y conocernos y ayúdalo el también que se nota que esta igual que yo. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . … . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. .

. . .. . . . . . . . .. . .. . . . . . .. . . .. .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . .. . .. .. . . . .. . . .. . .. . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . .. ..

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . … . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. .

. .. . . . . . . . .. . .. . . . . . .. . . .. .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . .. . .. .. . . . .. . . .. . .. . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . .. ..


	3. Chapter 3

**EPOV**

Hay dios, hay dios, hay dios, que le digo ``hola´´ si idiota claro dile hola primero saluda, hay parezco una maraca no se como no he empezado a temblar, parece que me trague la lengua o la tengo atorada en la garganta que no digo nada.

Ella pensara que soy una estúpido que no le hablo, pero entiéndanme soy tímido no me comunico mucho con las personas, y el patriarca que me conoce me deja con esta diosa para conocernos mejor y ni le he hablado.

Vamos Edward que tu puedes deja de ser gallina inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala…

-Hola-hay dios me hablo su voz se escucha como un coro de ángeles, enserio ella creerá que soy un bicho raro pues me ve a la cara confusa, porque será….umm…..claro estúpido zopenco, porque te vera extraño, si la respuesta es fácil, la estas viendo embobado como un completo idiota y casi la babeas y de paso no le respondes.

Vamos Edward háblale tu puedes dile hola, pregúntale como esta, o alguna cosa y deja de babearla, muy bien aquí voy…inhale una bocanada de aire y le hable.

-Hola-muy bien Edward ahora hazle una pregunta pero que- ¿Qué te ah parecido el campamento?-siiiiiiiiiiii lo lograste te felicito zopenco.

-Bueno…umm…para serte sincera cuando llegue me sentí incomoda por las miradas de la gente…ehhh…pero ahora ya me esta empezando a gustar y ¿a ti te gusta el campamento?-

-De gustarme, gustarme no!, pero si tiene algo especial pero de gusto no- le respondí.

-¿y eso porque? Si se puede saber- me pregunto.

-Claro que se puede saber tu me puedes preguntar cualquier cosa-le dije- Y respecto a tu pregunta no me gusta por lo que tu me dijiste, de las miraditas es algo que incomoda, ve que tengo dos meses aquí y me siguen viendo igual o peor de cuando, llegue, y es por ello que no tengo amigos acá y no hablo con ellos… ah bueno si hablo pero solo con el patriarca-

-Ah… que mal eso es muy incomodo aunque con el tiempo uno se acostumbra yo las vengo soportando desde pequeña-me dijo

-Esta en lo cierto uno se acostumbra, pero no deja de molestarte aunque sea un poco, como si ellos no fueran como nosotros, nos ven así solo porque tenemos más poderes-

-Exacto, pero cambio de tema, de donde vienes-me pregunto.

-Bueno yo vengo de Chicago ahí naci y crecí y tú-le pregunte.

-Yo vengo de Phoenix ahí naci y crecí también, el patriarca me dijo que tus padres murieron cuando eras muy chico igual que a mi a que se dedicaban si se puede saber-me pregunto.

-Bueno mi padre Edward era abogado y mi madre era ama de casas no recuerdo mucho de ellos y que hay de tus padres a que se dedicaban-le pregunte.

-Mi padre era el jefe de policías de Phoenix y mi madre daba clases en primaria yo tampoco recuerdo mucho de ellos, que tipo de música te gusta- me pregunto.

-Me encanta la música clásica me ayuda ah relajarme y ha olvidar los problemas que me rodean y a ti-

-A mi también me encanta la música clásica mi favorita es Claro de luna-comento ella.

-Es también mi favorita-añadí yo.

-¿y tu tocas algún instrumento?-me pregunto.

-Si toco el piano y tu tocas algún instrumento-

-Lamentablemente no pero siempre he querido aprender ah tocar el piano pero lamentablemente no he podido-me comento ella con cierta nota de tristeza en la voz, que me dio una punzada en el corazón no me gusta verla así, por ello me llego una idea.

-Yo podría enseñarte, claro si tu quieres-le comente.

-Lo dices en serio- me pregunto esperanzada.

-Por supuesto por ti aria lo que fuera, entonces que dices-

-Claro que si-me dijo con una gran sonrisa en su hermoso rostro que me dejo ido por unos momentos.

-Muy bien es un trato, te voy ha enseñar a tocar el piano-le dije- Esta bien que tal si empezamos la próxima semana-le pregunte

-Pues ya esta dicho la próxima semana me enseñaras a tocar el piano-me dijo ella- Muy bien me puedes explicar como son las cosas aquí- me pregunto ella.

-Claro,…umm…que te puedo decir, ah acá uno se levanta a las seis de la mañana, tenemos una hora para asearnos y desayunar en el comedor, las comidas aquí no son muy variadas y no puedes escogerlas lo que se cocine lo comes oh te quedas con hambre, a las siete comienzan las clases por mi parte no tengo mucho que comentarte de ellas ya que no eh tenido ninguna ya que el patriarca quería que esperara hasta tu llegada pero según el horario, la primera clase que nos tocaría seria con la profesora Sixca que enseña la manera de usar los poderes o algo así como te dije no se mucho, lo que se que las clases las vamos a tener solo nosotros dos, eso me lo dijo el patriarca porque como son muchos poderes necesitamos estar juntos sin ninguna otra persona que puede desconcentrarnos y sin querer podamos lastimar-le dije

-Entiendo y tienes alguna idea de cuando vamos a empezar con las clases- me pregunto.

-Pues no el patriarca no me ha dicho-le conteste.

En ese momento como si lo hubiéramos invocado apareció el patriarca con una enorme sonrisa y un brillo de esperanza en los ojos que me pareció extraño.

-Hola chicos espero que se hayan tenido la oportunidad de conocerse- nos dijo el patriarca.

-Sip-respondimos Bella y yo al unisonido.

-Me alegro, pues eh venido a explicarles cuando van a empezar sus clases, me imagino que debieron haberse estado preguntando-

-Pues si-respondí yo.

-ok, sus clases empezaran mañana a las siete con la profesora Sixca, pueden ir con sus ropas normales ya que sus clases son referentes a los poderes mentales luego ella les va a explicar cual va a ser su próxima clase, lleguen puntuales no se atrasen o mejor aun lleguen cinco minutos antes de las siete, desayunen bien y les voy a recomendar que se lleven bien aunque veo que eso no es un problema, ya que la mayoría del tiempo oh todo el tiempo la van a pasar juntos, también que descansen bien y lleguen a la clase relajados, así que Isabella y Edward es hora de que se despidan y se vallan a dormir ya que son las 9:00 de la noche, sin mas me despido, bay- nos dijo y se marcho.

-Bueno creo que mejor me voy a dormir como dijo el patriarca Edward-me dijo Bella.

-Tienes razón Bella así que buenas noches nos vemos mañana, si quieres te paso a buscar a tu cuarto a las 6:30 para ir a desayunar e ir juntos a la clase-

-Si a las 6:30 te espero, buenas noches Edward-se despidió Bella y se marcho.

Me fui a bañar rápido y me acosté en la cama para dormirme y antes de caer a los brazos de Morfeo me vino a la mente Bella y la clase que tendremos mañana espero que nos valla bien y sin mas me dormí…..


	4. entrenamiento parte 1

**EPOV**

Estaba teniendo el mejor sueño de mi vida en el Bella y yo estábamos en un hermoso prado abrazados, riéndonos juntos, teníamos ambos una expresión de alegría en el rostro, luego yo cambio mi expresión a una nerviosa y Bella lo nota y pregunta que si me encuentro bien y yo le suelto de sopetón que la amo y cuando me iba a responder un ruido horroroso me despertó.

Estaba furioso, enojado y medio ido ya que no entendía cual era ese ruido horrible que me despertó de mi hermoso sueño en la parte en la que Bella me respondía si ella también me amaba.

Cuando logro salir del efecto de todavía estar dormido, es decir estar como idiota, entendí que era ese ruido una trompeta que parecía que la estaban tocando al lado mío era el que me despertó.

-Vaya que maneras tan sutiles de despertarnos-

Me levanto y veo la hora que son las seis en punto de la mañana y me doy cuenta que se me hace tarde para pasar buscando a Bella, voy corriendo al baño a ducharme.

Luego de darme la ducha mas rápida de la historia, me cepillo los dientes, y vuelvo a la habitación a vestirme.

Cuando estoy frente a la ropa me coloco unos bóxer negros, unos blue jeans también negros, una camiseta blanca, y mis inseparables zapatos deportivos.

Observe mi reflejo en el espejo he intente arreglar un poco mi cabello, lo que fue una misión imposible, salí de mi habitación a la de Bella la cual estaba al lado de la mía exactamente a la seis y venti y cinco.

Cuando tuve la puerta en frente me volvieron lo estúpidos nervios de ayer y me tuve que armar de valor para poder tocar la puerta, toque un par de veces y pude escuchar la hermosa voz de Bella atravez de la puerta diciendo _un pasa Edward_ _esta abierto_, y así lo hice y al entrar quede embobado por la belleza de Bella que empiezo a creer que nunca me acostumbrare a ella, ya que se veía súper hermosa con esa camiseta blanca igual a la mía, unos blue jeans azul claro y unos zapatos deportivos, es decir estaba vestida sencilla y aun así me parecía una diosa.

Ella me volteo a ver y me dio una deslumbrante sonrisa que me dejo más idiotizado de lo que estaba antes.

-Hola Edward ya estoy lista podemos irnos a desayunar-me dijo con su dulce voz que juro que me hizo babear, no se como pude pero lo hice salí de mi embobamiento y le respondí calmadamente.

-Hola a ti también Bella, vamos a desayunar yo te guio-

Y así salimos de su habitación y partimos a desayunar comentando como habíamos descansado y lo que nos pareció nuestro despertador personal, al llegar al comedor lo cual a mi parece fue demasiado rápido para mi gusto, empezaron las tan características miradas de todo el alumnado lo cual no nos pareció extraño en lo absoluto, fuimos directamente a recoger nuestro desayuno y al tenerlo nos fuimos a sentar a una mesa apartada de todos aunque las miradas se sentían a kilómetros.

-Guak y esto se llama comida parece vomito de gato-comento Bella y no pude estar mas de acuerdo con ella era asqueroso lo que teníamos en nuestra respectiva bandeja de comida.

-Pienso lo mismo que tu es por ello que te recomiendo comer nada mas la manzana y la soda si no quieres enfermarte-le dije.

-No discuto contigo eso es lo que voy a comer-dijo ella.

Luego de nuestro exclusivo desayuno _nótese el sarcasmo_, salimos de el comedor y nos dirigimos al lugar donde íbamos a entrenar con la profesora Sixca, y gracias a Dios llegamos cinco minutos antes como nos recomendó el patriarca, al cabo de unos momentos apareció una mujer de unos 45 a 50 años de cabello negro oscuro con algunas canas, igual a sus ojos, rostro amable vestía cómodamente y se nos presento.

-Hola Edward y Isabella soy la profesora Sixca que se va a encargar de enseñarles a dominar sus diferentes poderes mentales que tienen cada uno alguna pregunta o quieren ya empezar con la clase-nos dijo

-No ninguna por mi parte-respondió Bella.

-Por la mía tampoco-dije yo.

-Muy bien empecemos, los poderes mentales son se puede decir que difíciles de dominar ya que se necesita concentración, tranquilidad y para el caso de ustedes dos se va a necesitar una gran concentración porque si es difícil dominar para una persona que tiene un solo poder mental que es el caso de supongamos yo, para ustedes que tienen varios y no sabemos el numero exapto de cuantos de ellos se va a necesitar la máxima concentración que puedan tener para poder elegir en el caso supongamos de una pelea el poder a utilizar en el, igual va hacer con sus otros poderes físicos, y yo como su profesora les tengo que enseñar a dominar cada uno pero de los poderes mentales, los físicos los van a poder aprender a dominar con otro profesor entendido- nos explico.

-Si-dijimos Bella y yo al unisonido.

-Ok para hacerlo mas sencillo los vamos a aprender a dominar uno por uno, ya que mi poder es activar los poderes que se encuentran dormidos por así decirlo, el problema es que solo puedo activar los poderes mentales y tienen que ser uno por uno para que lo puedan dominar, primero dejen su mente en blanco, relájense-nos pidió.

Yo así lo hice despeje mi mente de todos los problemas, preocupaciones y me concentre en tratar de relajarme y me sorprendió al ver que lo hice rápido solo con pensar en Bella, sentí uno paz interior que me gusto.

-Muy bien lo están haciendo muy bien, ahora yo les voy a activar un poder mental, así que relájense empezare contigo Isabella-nos dijo.

-ok-respondió Bella.

La profesora Sixca se acerco a Bella coloco sus manos ha ambos lados de la cabeza de Bella y la quedo mirando fijamente.

-Listo Bella ya active un poder mental tuyo ahora voy contigo Edward- la profesora se acerca a mi e hizo lo mismo que con Bella, me sentía hipnotizado por sus ojos cuando se aparto de mi.

-Listo Edward ya active un poder mental tuyo también ¿no siente nada extraño?-nos pregunto.

-Nop-respondimos Bella y yo.

-_Que extraño será que no se relajaron lo suficiente_-dijo la profesora y me sorprendí mucho ya que no movió sus labios para nada.

-Como, como hizo eso-le pregunte.

-¿Como hice que?-me pregunto ella-

-Como hablo si mover sus labios-

-_De que habla este chico_-dijo la profesora sin mover sus labios nuevamente.

-Eso como habla sin mover sus labios-le dije.

-Edward ella no ah dicho nada-me dijo Bella.

-Como que no dijo nada si yo la escuche-

-Ha tranquilo Edward, Isabella tiene razón yo no eh hablado nada eh pensado que es diferente, eso me dice cual poder active puedes leer la mente-nos dijo.

-QUE!-grito Bella.

-No se equivoca profesora yo no leo mentes por que si así fuera leería también la mente de Bella y yo no escucho la mente de Bella-le dije.

-No no me equivoco tu lees mentes y porque no puedas leer la mente de bella es porque el poder que le active a Isabella es el escudo mental-me dijo.

-Ósea a ver si entendí que ahora puedo leer la mente de TODO el mundo a excepción de Bella por que usted a ella le activo el escudo mental, o algo así. Me podría hacer el favor de explicarme-

-Ok Edward te explico, si yo te active el poder de leer mentes y si puedes leer las mentes de todo el mundo a excepción de Isabella y de las personas que tengan por poder el escudo mental, se que te va hacer difícil acostumbrarte ha todo ese revoltijo de pensamientos de las personas pero un consejo tu tienes que relajarte y aprender a dominarlo bien, es decir que sepas bloquearlo y desbloquearlo para eso yo te voy ayudar pero será en la próxima clase eso si te recomiendo que te relajes, te concentres y no te estreses entendido-me explico la profesora-

-Ehhh, si relajación, concentración y cero estrés, ok entendido-respondí.

-Muy bien Edward, en el caso tuyo Isabella tu poder trata de el escudo mental este poder se podría decir que te protege de todos los poderes mentales como en el caso de leer mentes, dicho escudo también puedes expandirlo y proteger a las personas que quieras eso si tienes que entrenar en el control, te pido igual que hice con Edward que te relajes, te concentres y no te estreses entendido-hablo la profesora con Bella.

-Si profesora-respondió Bella.

-Bueno chicos eso es todo por hoy como les explique antes, íbamos a ir aprendiendo a dominar los poderes uno por uno, ya activamos uno ahora ahí que aprender a controlarlos pero eso si será en otra clase porque se que es agotador y primero quiero que se acostumbren a ellos, nos vemos mañana a la misma hora, ahora su segunda clase será con el profesor Arón que los ayudara con los poderes físicos eso si les digo que es un profesor un pelo estricto pero ahí que llevarlo así que nos vemos mañana y hagan lo que les dije-se despidió la profesora y se marcho.

Ahora nos encontrábamos Bella y yo esperando al profesor Arón para aprender a dominar los poderes físicos, pero como nos dijo la profesora Sixca es un profesor estricto espero que nos vaya igual de bien que con la profesora Sixca espero.

De la nada apareció un hombre alto, de unos 40 a 45 años, cabello rojizo con algunas canas, ojos negros, cuerpo robusto, eso si con una cara súper seria ya empezaba a pensar que no nos iría también como con la profesora.

-Alumnos me presento soy el profesor Arón Mark y seré el encargado de enseñarles a utilizar sus poderes físicos que por lo que tengo entendido son ``bastantes´´, desde ahora les dejo en claro tres cosas, primera NO me gusta que me tomen a broma si vinieron a entrenar, entrenar será, dos NO me trataran de tu siempre se me hablara con debido respeto y no llevarme la contraria, tres _NO REUNCIEN_ conmigo nadie renuncia vinieron aquí a aprender a dominar sus poderes y eso es lo que van ha hacer pero yo soy muy estricto y me gusta que todo se haga ah la perfección no me gustan las niñerías de que ``ahí yo no puedo´´ ,``ahí estoy agotada(o)´´ entre otras porque conmigo se va a entrenar al 100% se que la dominación de los poderes físicos es sumamente agotadora, pero conmigo se van a tragar el cansancio y van a sacar de no se donde la energía, entendido-nos dijo con una voz gruesa y un pelo macabra.

-Si, señor-respondimos Bella y yo al unisonido.

-Muy bien ahora me gustaría que se presentaran cada uno, empecemos por las damas así que adelante señorita-dijo el profesor.

-Soy Isabella Marie Swan, tengo 17 años, naci en Phoenix el 13 de septiembre, mis padres eran Charlie Swan jefe de policía y Renné de Swan era profesora de primaria, crecí sola ya que mis padres fallecieron cuando era pequeña, supe que tenia poderes a la edad de 12 años y ahora estoy aquí desde ayer eso es todo-dijo Bella.

-Ok Isabella ahora tu turno joven-me dijo el profesor-

-Bu…bueno yo soy Edward Anthony Masen, tengo 17 años de edad, naci en Chicago el 20 de junio, mis padres eran Edward Masen abogado y Elizabeth de Masen ama de casa, crecí solo ya que mis padres también fallecieron cuando era pequeño, descubrí que tenia poderes a los 11 años y estoy aquí desde hace dos meses-termine mi monologo.

-Muy bien Edward e Isabella basta de presentaciones y comencemos con el entrenamiento-nos dijo.

-Si- respondimos Bella y yo al unisonido.

Y ahora empezábamos con este entrenamiento algo me decía que no iba hacer igual que con la profe Sixca que este iba hacer mas difícil espero que nos valla bien oh que por lo menos no se me acabe la energía…


	5. Chapter 5

**BPOV:**

Ya han pasado dos meses desde que llegue al campamento, ah sido difícil acostumbrarse a los entrenamientos no hay porque negarlo difícil y agotador.

Me ah costado un mundo controlar los tres poderes que los profesores nos han activado.

Solo tres ya que según dicen nos será mas fácil controlarlos y que creen es MENTIRA, me agoto física y mentalmente para controlarlos y solo son el escudo mental, el escudo físico, y el de la invisibilidad.

El escudo mental no están difícil solo cuando tengo que expandirlo y desactivarlo eso si que me cuesta, ya que el me protege en todo momento sin tener que controlarlo por eso Edward no puede leerme la mente y eso me tiene muy contenta ya que el así no podría enterarse de mis pensamientos, que no son malos pero con ellos descubriría lo que el me hace sentir ya que estoy perdida e irrevocablemente enamorada de Edward desde el primer momento que lo vi pero creo que el solo me ve como una amiga y eso me hace sentir horrorosamente mal y me dolería mas si el se enterara de mis sentimientos por ese medio, por eso casi me muero cuando el primer día de entrenamientos la profesora le dijo que le había activado el poder de leer la mente de todo el mundo pero luego me tranquilice al aclararle que solo a mi no podría leerme ya que me había activado el escudo mental por ello la profesora me entrena para que logre escudar la mente de otras personas y que pueda desactivarlo para cuando quiera comunicarme con Edward mentalmente en una batalla.

El escudo físico están bien el mismo problema el profesor quiere que pueda expandirlo a otras personas para protegerlos de un ataque enemigo y ni siquiera puedo protegerme con el yo misma así que ya verán lo que me cuesta y como el profesor se frustra.

El ultimo poder que me activaron fue el de la invisibilidad y se puede decir que es el que se me da mas fácil de controlar aunque también me es difícil, en el solo tengo que relajarme y liberar la mente, pero digo que también es difícil porque quien se va a relajar con los gritos de el profesor pues nadie pero el dice que grita ya que en una batalla el enemigo no se va a callar y dejar que pueda relajarme, que el enemigo hará lo contrario nos hará sentir nerviosos, con miedo y todo lo malo que ellos piensen que lograra derrotarnos.

Por otro lado esta Edward que pienso que sufre mas, a el también le activaron tres poderes como ya les dije el de leer mentes, la supervelocidad, y la superfuerza.

Cualquiera diría o pensaría que porque le es mas difícil si no tiene que controlar nada les explico.

El poder de leer mentes diría que es el mas difícil para el ya que si antes le incomodaba las miraditas que nos daban a mi y a el todo los alumnos del campamento no quiero ni imaginarme como sufrirá al escuchar en la mente de cada uno el desprecio que nos tienen y lo estresante que será escuchar como si te estuvieran gritando al mismo tiempo un millón de personas a la pata del oído, muchas veces hemos tenido que salir del comedor porque le molestan un montón, y a mi me duele mucho verlo sufrir así, la profesora lo entrena para que pueda bloquear los pensamientos de la gente y que pueda el mismo elegir a que persona leerle la mente, pero le es difícil muy difícil y agotador según me ha dicho el y para mi el tiene razón pues se nota, uno se desconcentra solo con dos personas hablando como seria con miles eso si que es frustrante.

El poder de la supervelocidad también le es difícil aunque no tanto solo tiene que esforzare y controlarse a realizar cualquier movimiento ya que las personas que no tienen poderes se sorprenderían enormemente al ver a alguien moverse tan rápido por eso requiere una enorme concentración al solo caminar pero con el poder de leer mente se le es difícil.

Lo mismo pasa con el poder de la superfuerza debe concentrarse un montón si no quiere destruir todo lo que toca y igualmente con el leer mentes a las personas lo des concentran, me da mucha pena por el porque se le ve en el rostro lo mucho que el se esfuerza para controlarse y concentrarse.

Ahora estamos libres de entrenamientos los profesores nos dieron un día libre para que pudiéramos descansar ya que según ellos nos necesitan al cien por ciento y con el descanso nos ayudaría a concentrarnos mas libres de estrés, al anunciarnos eso ayer, me sentí increíblemente feliz y Edward por lo que vi tan bien y se le notaba por la gran sonrisa que se le instalo en el rostro, claro los profesores nos aconsejaron que lo aprovecháramos, ya que iban hacer de los pocos que tendríamos con ellos porque no tenemos que perder ningún día de entrenamiento ya que son muy importantes porque en cualquier momento el enemigo podría atacarnos y tendríamos que estar a su nivel para poder defendernos.

Edward ayer después de que los profesores nos dieran la noticia de cero entrenamientos para hoy me pidió que por favor lo dejara elegir lo que haríamos hoy, lo que me sorprendió y al preguntarle porque tanto interés de elegir que hacer solo me dijo que era para seguir los concejos de los profesores de cero estrés y que si se quedaba alrededor de las personas y escuchaba sus pensamientos, el cero estrés se iría al caño, lo cual entendí y lo deje que el decidiera.

Por lo cual ahora me encontraba esperándolo en mi cuarto y ya me estaba preocupando porque se estaba tardando demasiado por lo cual decidí salir a buscarlo.

Justo cuando puse la mano en la manija de la puerta esta sonó con la peculiar forma de tocar de Edward lo cual me indico que había llegado a buscarme, abrí la puerta rápidamente y ante mi apareció la personificación de hombre.

Edward estaba vestido sencillo con unos blue-jeans de color gris, una camisa verde manzana que le hacia resaltar sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas que siempre me hipnotizaban, y unos zapatos deportivos y aun así se veía como el hombre mas perfecto del mundo, su hermoso cabello como siempre lo traía desordenado algo que lo hacia ver muy sexy tenia la respiración acelerada lo que me decía que había venido corriendo.

-Hola extraño, ¿como que alguien se quedo dormido hoy no?- le dije.

-Hola Bella, no, no me quede dormido hoy, se me hizo tarde ya que estaba preparando todo para hoy lo siento si te hice esperar, lo que pasa es que quiero que este día sea especial para los dos- me dijo.

-No hace falta que te esfuerces contigo a mi lado ya mi día se vuelve especial- le fui sincera ya que de verdad con el a mi lado mis días se vuelven especiales, lo que hizo que apareciera su hermosa sonrisa torcida que me desmoronaba por completo y me deslumbraba.

-Me alegra saber que no es al único que le pasa lo eso, ya que al igual que a ti mis días se vuelven especiales al estar a tu lado, vamos que no se nos haga tarde ya que desde ahorita te digo que hay que caminar un poco aunque no tanto te lo aseguro- me dijo.

-ok, andando-

Y así comenzamos el recorrido lleno de bromas por parte de los dos y en verdad no fue tan largo ya que después de caminar como unos 20 minutos me detuvo diciendo que habíamos llegado.

-Espero que te guste lo descubrí, los primeros días que llegue al campamento en uno de mis varios recorridos por haber estado aburrido a mi me fascino desde el primer momento que lo vi- me comento.

-Mm Edward no es por nada pero aquí lo único que veo es puro arbustos, aunque no digo que sean feos solo qu-

-No tontita esto no es lo que te quiero enseñar- me corto.

-AHH ok entonces que es lo que me quieres enseñar ya que lo único que veo son arboles-le dije.

-Lo que te quiero mostrar es esto- Edward avanzo unos pasos y con sus increíbles brazos aparto unos arbustos que estorbaban el paso y me indico con su brazo que pasara por ahí.

Al hacerlo me quede maravillada con la imagen que tenia reflejada al frente, era un prado y no cualquier prado, era el prado mas hermoso que había visto en mi vida, estaba lleno de hermosas flores de gran variedad de colores que maravillaban a cualquiera, el sol le daba un aspecto de ensueño, ya que lo iluminaba al nivel exacto que hacia resplandecer las flores.

Creo que me quede mucho tiempo en silencio ya que Edward tuvo que sacarme de mi embobamiento.

-Y bien que te parece, ¿te gusta?- me pregunto el nervioso.

-No no me gusto, encanto y me parece un prefecto lugar para relajarse y olvidarse de los problemas que nos rodean- le conteste.

-Me alegra mucho que te encante y si es un lugar perfecto para relajarse, olvidarse de los problemas y otra cosa mas-dijo el.

-¿Como que?- le pregunte ya que me había dejado con la duda.

-Luego te enteraras, ahora vamos a acomodarnos y ponernos cómodos-dijo y mostrándome que lo tenia perfectamente calculado ya que en el medio del prado había una cesta lo que me dice que era comida y una sabana extendida en el suelo.

-Guao de verdad lo tenias todo fríamente calculado para la ocasión ¿pero una sabana?-

-Ah si como te dije quería que todo fuera perfecto y lo de la sabana es porque no conseguí nada más que nos pudiera servir, lo siento- me dijo.

-¡NO! No lo sientas Edward por favor, todo esta perfecto y lo de la sabana le da un toque mas especial ya que demuestra que de verdad te esforzaste- le dije ya que vi que se estaba poniendo triste y a mi no me gustaba verlo así.

-Me complace saber que te parezca perfecto y ahora vamos a almorzar que debes tener hambre- me dijo con su hermosa sonrisa torcida.

-Oh ahora que lo dices si tengo hambre vamos ah almorzar-

Nos acomodamos en la sabana y comenzamos a comer.

-Mm Edward tengo una duda ¿como conseguiste esta comida?- le pregunte ya que de verdad estaba sorprendida.

-Ah bueno del comedor- me contesto.

-¿Así de sencillo?-

-Pues no me costo un rollo, ya que la cocinera no quería ayudarme pero el patriarca milagrosamente apareció y convenció a la cocinera, y por eso es que conseguí la comida- me contesto el riendo.

-Tuviste suerte de que apareciera el patriarca porque sino no se que estuviéramos comiendo ahora- comente.

-Si tuve suerte-dijo.

Después de eso, seguimos comiendo en un silencio cómodo, luego al terminar recogimos todo y nos recostamos en la sabana a reposar viendo las nubes de fondo.

-Mm Bella cuando llegamos al prado me dijiste que era un lugar perfecto para relajarse y olvidarse de los problemas- me dijo Edward ¿nervioso?

-Pues si, te dije eso pero tu dijiste que también era perfecto para otra cosa pero no me aclaraste que-

-Ah pues si es perfecto para otra cosa- dijo Edward y si me confirmo que estaba nervioso.

-¿Cual seria esa otra cosa Edward? Si se puede saber-

-Bueno...este seria perfecto para... jojana...para eh- seguía Edward nervioso.

-¿Por que estas nervioso Edward?-

-YO nervioso... eh no... Que va jojana... yo no estoy nervioso- me contesto Edward.

-Si estas nervioso no me mientas, ya dime porque estas nervioso-

-Bueno si estoy nervioso pero es que me da miedo decirte algo y como te lo tomes- dijo.

-No hay nada de lo que tengas que sentir miedo... ahora dime lo que me quieres decir- lo intente ayudar.

-Ok... eh lo que yo te quiero decir es que... eh- tomo una profunda respiración y con una determinación reflejada en sus ojos me dijo:

''Mi vida desde que tengo memoria no fue color de rosas, fue dolorosa desde la muerte de mis padres siempre con el desprecio de la gente tatuado en los ojos a mi espalda y se que la tuya no fue mucho mejor, no recuerdo alguna muestra de amor o afecto de alguien hacia mi solo recuerdo mi infancia en la cual yo siempre era el centro de las burlas y humillaciones y el chico que quería amigos y hacia cualquier cosa por tenerlos, por esas burlas y humillaciones me volví tímido e inseguro lo cual empeoro cuando descubrí que tenia poderes y me aparte de la gente por el miedo de hacerles daño cualquiera hubiera hecho lo contrario se hubiera vengado con cada uno de los que les hizo daño pero yo no, yo los apreciaba ya que eran seres humanos y cualquiera tenia derecho a equivocarse, por lo cual me aparte de ellos ya no hacia cualquier estupidez para hacerlos mis amigos, no ahora hacia cualquier cosa para no acercarme a nadie aunque ellos todavía seguían buscándome para humillarme y burlarse de mi, así pase parte de mi adolescencia, pero hubo una parte de ella en la que no pude mas y explote y me duele acordarme porque se que tenia que haberme controlado pero no pude, y por esa debilidad mía una persona paso internada en el hospital dos semanas, eso me hizo sentir la persona mas despreciable del mundo, me consideraba un monstruo y dolía mas ya que las personas me catalogaban un loco anormal con problemas mentales sin padres y sin amigos, esa es una parte de que no me gusta de mi adolescencia que no me gusta acordar, ya que después de eso se puede decir que las personas huían de mi me tenían miedo, pero me facilito mi objetivo de no acercarme a nadie, ya al finalizar la preparatoria apareció el patriarca frente a mi me sorprendió cuando me saludo y comenzó a decirme que me estaba buscando, que sabia todo de mi, que yo era especial que conocía un lugar en el cual las personas como yo deberían estar, en todo el momento que apareció frente y comenzó a hablarme no dije ni una sola palabra ya que estaba tan sorprendido porque no hablaba con nadie desde hacia tres años después de mi desliz, salí de mi sorpresa al escucharle decir, que era una persona especial que conocía un lugar especial para mi, por lo cual pensé que con lo de persona especial quería decir loco y del lugar especial para mi era el manicomio, y se lo hice saber pero el luego me lo aclaro y me invito a venir con el al campamento en ese momento lo pensé pero luego al ver que no tenia nada que dejar le dije que si y creía que con ello iba a cambiar algo de mi vida, ja que equivocado estaba en ese momento al llegar aquí me di cuenta que era la misma vida que llevaba en Chicago y me hizo pensar seriamente si mi vida tenia sentido, pero luego llegaste tu y fuiste el rayo que ilumino mi vida, mi única estrella en una noche oscura, mi sol en una tormenta, mi agua en un desierto, la persona que le dio sentido a mi vida después de todo el dolor sufrido, solo fue una mirada que tu me diste para quedar prendado a ti, enamorarme perdidamente y saber que si te pasa algo moriría ya que tu vida es mi vida, tu felicidad es mi felicidad, tu dolor es mi dolor, tus angustias son mis angustias en fin todo lo que tu sientes son mis sentimientos yo soy tu esclavo y conmigo puedes hacer lo que quieras, la primera risa que escuche de ti me pareció el sonido mas precioso del mundo y tus lagrima una opresión en el pecho, siempre al estar junto a ti siento un cosquilleo en mi estomago, al tocarte una electricidad que me hace estremecer, al estar junto a ti mi vida tiene sentido pero al alejarme una oscuridad y dolor me rodean que es tanta que si no tengo conciencia de que te veré pronto moriría y no miento moriría Isabella tu para mi lo eres todo, mi princesa por eso estoy aquí con el corazón en la mano con el miedo de que tu no sientas los mismo expresando mis sentimientos, diciéndote lo que has hecho en mi vida y lo que me paso antes de conocerte ya que yo antes no era nadie ni siquiera puedo decir que tenia vida yo era un monstruo un ser sin corazón pero tu me cambiaste me haces sentir alguien con alma alguien especial para bien, la persona mas afortunada del mundo, tu Isabella la persona mas cariñosa, amable, alegre, simpática, comprensiva, energética, respetuosa, inteligente, fuerte, y miles de caracteres que no te terminan de definir, eres la persona a la cual amo, y amare por el resto de mi vida y se que este sentimiento en vez de cambiar, seguirá aumentando día a día''

Finalizo Edward dejándome conmovida y a la vez feliz al saber que el me amaba y lo que me consideraba para el en su vida.

Edward pareció tomar mal mi silencio y dije las palabras que el esperaba y que tanto alegría me daba al decir.

-Yo también, te amo Edward y también eres la única persona que le da sentido a mi vida- le dije.

A Edward le apareció la sonrisa mas grande y hermosa del mundo y en sus ojos tenia un brillo que lo hacían ver la persona mas feliz del mundo y se que yo estoy igual a el.

-No sabes lo feliz que eso me hace sentir... entonces Bella eh eso quiere decir ¿que quieres ser mi novia?-me pregunto.

-Eso quiere decir que también soy tuya y que si quiero ser tu novia- le conteste.

Edward acorto el poco espacio que nos separaba, cariñosamente tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y antes de juntar nuestros labios, viéndome a los ojos me dijo ''te amo Isabella Swan'' y me dio mi primer beso, un beso hermoso, fue especial cariñoso, que me hizo sentir en el cielo, nuestro primer beso.

Al terminar el beso juntamos nuestras frentes y yo viéndolo también a los ojos le dije ''te amo Edward Masen y tú nunca fuiste ni serás un monstruo'' y volví a juntar nuestros labios.


	6. Chapter 6

**EPOV**

Mierda como duele, no puedo ni caminar, arg no puedo creer como llegue a esto, una pierna herida en medio de una batalla sin poder defenderme.

Tengo más de 40 poderes activados, y en el primer momento que bajo la guardia me hieren en la pierna.

Y más siendo el primero de los cientos de enemigos que me rodean que están atacando a los alumnos del campamento que luchan por sus vidas y yo que se puede decir que soy más fuerte que ellos me hieren de primero.

Que rabia lo primero que nos dijeron los profesores a Bella y a mi en los entrenamientos, era siempre estar concentrado en la pelea y el enemigo, y yo por estar preocupado mas por el paradero de Bella, para saber si se encuentra bien, ni siquiera puedo decir que le vi el rostro a mi contrincante.

Bueno puedo decir eso como defensa, aunque eso no me ayude de mucho, pero estoy muy preocupado por Bella, por si la han herido, por si esta asustada, por si esta peleando con alguien, aunque es ridículo porque ella tiene la misma fuerza y entrenamientos que yo.

Pero no puedo evitarlo, estoy aquí en medio de esta lucha que no tengo idea de como comenzó, solo se que estaba esperando el regreso de Bella que había ido a la habitación a no se que cosa, sentado en una banca y de repente comienza el caos.

Una explosión inmensa por los lados del comedor y miles de extraños hombres, si se les puede llamar así con una especie de mascara en el rostro y todo el cuerpo lleno de extrañas marcas, aparecen por todos lados atacando a todos los que están a su paso entre ellos yo.

Pero en vez de darles batalla, mandarles rayos, quemarlos, mandarlos a volar, activar un escudo o yo que se me desconecto completamente y solo busco con la mirada donde puede estar Bella y solo regreso en si cuando siento un dolor inmenso en el muslo de mi pierna derecha y es cuando destruyo al que me ha herido, pero no ocurrió el milagro de que de me curara la pierna.

Estoy desangrándome, sin poder caminar, rodeado de miles de enemigos, con el escudo de protección activado aunque no me sirva de mucho ya que con el dolor de la herida no logro reforzarlo muy bien, preocupado por donde puede estar Bella, buscándola caso imposible con la mirada entre todo el alboroto .

Y ahora si puedo decir que es mi fin.

**BPOV**

No puede ser, no puede ser, como hemos llegado a esto, no puedo creer lo que esta pasando a mí alrededor, si todo estaba normal, bueno lo que se puede estar normal en este lugar y ahora estoy en medio de una batalla.

Solo regrese a la habitación en busca de un abrigo, cuando escucho un estruendo afuera, salgo de prisa a revisar que todo este bien y me sorprendo con lo que veo.

Cientos de extraños sujetos emergiendo por todas partes, explosiones causadas por ellos, alumnos huyendo y otros dándoles luchas, cadáveres en por todas partes de ambos mandos.

Y me preocupo inmediatamente por el bienestar de Edward, y salgo corriendo en su búsqueda, sin preocuparme por mí.

Ahora estoy aquí con mi escudo de protección activado, buscando a Edward pero no tengo idea de en que parte puede estar, si por todas partes hay gente luchando, tengo unos cuantos rasguños por el cuerpo, nada de que preocuparse los cuales no se como me los hice desesperada por saber si Edward esta bien.

Cuando la realidad me golpeo tengo mas de 40 poderes activados por los profesores, y solo estoy usando uno, buscando a Edward con la mirada cuando puedo usar mi poder de leer mentes y buscarlo por medio de sus pensamientos es aquí cuando me recrimino los estúpida y despistada que puedo ser muchas veces, ya que el mismo Edward puede estar asiendo lo mismo pero yo con mi escudo mental lo bloqueo.

**EPOV**

Pensando que es mi fin, se me enciende el foco y recuerdo que hay otras maneras de buscar a Bella por sus pensamientos casi me golpeo a mi mismo por no haberse me ocurrido antes.

Activo el poder de leer mentes y me concentro por buscar los pensamientos de Bella, cuando otra realidad me golpeo Bella debe estar bloqueándome sus pensamientos con su escudo mental, las pocas esperanzas que había tenido se desaparecieron rápidamente.

Vuelvo con mis pensamientos pesimistas cuando escucho la voz que tanto añoraba.

-_Edward-_

_-_Bella- doy vueltas sobre mi propio eje buscando en donde puede estar pero no la logro visualizar.

_-Edward me escuchas-_

-Claro que te escucho Bella, pero donde estas no logro verte-

_-Yo tampoco logro verte Edward, estoy comunicándome contigo por medio de los pensamiento-_

_-Oh tienes razón, que despistado estoy, estas herida, te duele algo, tien..-_

_-Edward, tranquilo estoy bien solo unos cuantos rasguños, pero nada de que preocuparse ¿tu estas bien?-_

_-Gracias a Dios, que estas bien-_

_-No me respondiste la pregunta Edward, estas herido verdad, dime la verdad y no me mientas Edward Masen-_

_-Eh, si estoy herido-_

_-Dios, Edward donde estas herido es grave-_

_-Pues si es grave, estoy herido en el muslo de la pierna derecha, no puedo caminar, me estoy desangrando, y el escudo de protección esta debilitándose-_

_-Hay Edward, en donde diablos estas-_

_-No lo se Bella, no logro localizarme-_

_-Edward tenemos que salir de aquí, es muy peligroso te tienen que ver esa herida-_

_-Y como Bella, ilumíname con una idea porque ahora no se me ocurre nada-_

_-Pues no lo se, con... eh... podemos arg no lo se... se puede utilizar un poder, si eso utilicemos el poder de tele transportación-_

_-pues si podemos utilizarlos y a donde nos tele transportamos-_

_-Obvio que aun hospital tienen que verte esa herida no hay ni que preguntarse Edward-_

_-Esta bien aun hospital en donde-_

_-Ah no lo se, todo lo tengo que idear yo di tu el nombre de un hospital-_

_-Hospital __Justine__Center__, en __Chicago__-_

_-pues hay será, llegas y inmediatamente vas a que te revisen-_

_-lo mismo te digo a ti-_

_-Solo son rasguños Edward-_

_-Nada, prométemelo-_

_-Esta bien te lo prometo, nunca vas a cambiar verdad-_

_-Nunca, así he sido en estos dos años y lo seguiré siendo por el resto de mi vida, pero así me amas-_

_-Si, así te amo, ahora vamos a teletransportarnos-_

_-Esta bien, te amo nos vemos al rato-_

_-Yo también te amo, nos vemos-_

Ok ahora estoy mas tranquilo, Bella esta bien y pronto la voy a volver a ver.

Solo tengo que teletransportarme.

Concéntrate en el lugar hospital Justine Center, Chicago, empecé a sentir las características sensaciones de estar en otro plano es decir, el entumecimiento de todo el cuerpo, diferentes ráfagas de espacio pasan por mi campo de visión, y luego todo se vuelve oscuro.

Oh será porque cerré los ojos que idiota, abrí despacio mis ojos con miedo a lo que pudiera encontrarme al frente, pero me sorprendí por lo que vi.

**BPOV**

Esta bien Bella respira, relájate, Edward esta bien ya el te lo dijo, ahora se esta tele transportando a un hospital para que le curen la pierna el esta bien.

Si como no, sabré si esta bien cuando lo vea en persona, ahora concéntrate para que puedas llegar al hospital.

Aquí vamos Justine Center en chicago, ah por Edward.

Mierda, donde diablos estoy, en arbustos, este no es el hospital, como me equivoque y llegue a un bosque.

No lo puedo creer, si es siempre Edward el que se equivoca con este poder y vine a embarrarla yo en un momento importante.

Tranquila Bella, no entres en pánico, vamos a observar los alrededores del lugar haber si te da una idea de donde estas.

Salgo del bendito arbusto en donde caí, el cual me hizo otros rasguños en los brazos, doy como alrededor de 30 pasos al frente cuando logro observar un enorme cartel iluminado.

A lo mejor y no estoy tan lejos del hospital como pensé.

Salgo por fin del "bosque" y como pensé el enorme cartel era el que indicaba que era el hospital.

Casi salto de alegría y alivio y corro a la entrada, desesperada para ver a Edward.

En recepción estaba una señora mayor con gafas, el uniforme de enfermera, el cabello recogido en una coleta, pude observar que era de color rubio, me acerque y le hable.

-Buenos días señora…- deje la pregunta inconclusa.

-Lalita Fuenmayor- dijo ella muy orgullosa de su nombre, que de verdad no era muy bonito que digamos-

-Oh buenos días Lalita mi nombre es Isabella Masen, y busco información de Edward Masen-

-Edward Masen, no creo pero esta aquí un Edward pero no estoy segura que se Apellide Masen, no logre preguntarle- me respondió.

Para asegurarme de que sea mi Edward del que esta hablando ella, le ley sus pensamientos, y efectivamente ese era mi Edward.

-Oh bueno, me informara luego, otra cosita eh vengo también aquí para que me revisen unos rasguños que tengo por los brazos-

-Claro querida rellene este formulario y luego vamos a que te revisen- me dijo.

-Esta bien- me senté en un mueble de los que habían y empecé a rellenar el bendito formulario.

Cabe destaca que respondí las preguntas mas importantes ya que habían unas a las que no sabia que responder, cuando finalice le entregue el formulario a Lalita, el cual ni reviso, me dirigió a un pasillo, me imagino que me dirigía a una habitación y no me equivoque.

-Ok, Isabella la dejo aquí ahora mando a una enfermera para que la revise- me informo.

-Esta bien-

Luego de 5 minutos llego una enfermera que sin palabras comenzó a desinfectarme las heridas con alcohol, y ah vendarlas cuando finalizo, así como llego se fue, loca fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

Me baje de la camilla en la que me había sentado, y me dirigí d regreso a recepción esperando ver a Edward allí.

**EPOV**

Al frente de mi solo la entrada normal de cualquier hospital con un gran cartel con el nombre del mismo Justine Center, y digo que me sorprendí ya que no creí que iba a teletransportarme en verdad, ya que no lo e logrado hacer muy bien que digamos desde que me lo activaron.

Salí de mis pensamientos y empecé a buscar a Bella pero no la veía así que me dirigí a dentro del hospital ya que me estaba mareando.

Creo que ya he perdido mucha sangre, la vista se me estaba empañando, todo lo veía borroso y prácticamente me iba arrastrando a recepción, bueno creo que exagero solo iba apoyado en la pared y la pierna me dolía horrores.

Todavía no se como llegue a recepción pero lo hice, tras de una gran mesa se encontraba una mujer mayor iba preguntar por Bella, pero no me dejo decir ni pió ya que sus ojos se le abrieron como guajolote y lanzo un grito que casi me deja sordo, y se dirigió corriendo a mi, bueno a lo mejor tenia una imagen deprimente.

-Joven, ¿esta bien?-me pregunto algo como medio estúpido, en como estoy.

-Bueno no mucho-

-Ah si que tonta, vamos joven camine, si es que puede-

-En realidad no puedo-le respondí.

-Bueno tranquilo, voy a buscar una silla de ruedas y a un doctor espéreme aquí-me dijo, aunque no se donde piensa ella que puedo ir, esta loca a lo mejor y esta fumada.

-Eh no se a donde cree que puedo ir si me estoy desangrando-

-Oh si, lo siento vengo inmediatamente-

Y salió por la silla de ruedas como si un perro la fuera persiguiendo, de verdad que debe de tener un tornillo flojo, y mierda si que es rápida ya venia de regreso con una silla de rueda y varias personas atrás, me imagino que médicos.

-Joven siéntese aquí para llevarlo a una habitación para que lo revise un doctor- me dijo la loca, digo la secretaria.

-Gracias-le respondí.

-De nada joven para eso estamos-

-Disculpe, pero como se llama señora-

-Ah si, soy la secretaria Lalita Fuenmayor- me respondió y casi se me escapa la risotota al escuchar su nombre algo loco que me este matando de la risa si tengo la pierna herida y una perdida considerable de sangre.

-Oh, yo me llamo Edward-

-Ha si, tengo que preguntar tus datos pero eso será después que te curen-me respondió.

No dije mas ya que habíamos llegado a la habitación, Lalita me ayudo a sentarme en la camilla y salió de nuevo corriendo sin dirigirme la palabra, o sin dejarme dar las gracias.

De verdad que es medio chiflada si yo no le hubiera dicho mi nombre no lo hubiera sabido, ni siquiera me pregunto porque la herida, y ni mi apellido, pero mejor para mi, me da mas tiempo para que se me ocurra algo, porque obvio no le voy a decir que fue en una batalla con un arma láser, me tacharían de loco, seguía en mis pensamientos pero una voz me saco de ellos.

-Buenas noches joven Edward soy el Doctor Lares y voy hacer el encargado de atenderlo, veamos que tenemos aquí-

-Mucho gusto doctor-

El doctor lares inmediatamente comenzó a revisarme el muslo, la presión, la respiración, el corazón y todo lo que se le hace aun paciente muy concentrado en su trabajo luego volvió a hablarme.

-Bueno, por lo que puedo ver es una herida considerable, se necesitara colocarles puntos para cocerla, veo que ha perdida algo de sangre no mucha pero si la necesaria como para preocuparse tiene la presión un poco baja y sus latido son constantes-me informo.

-Oh y eso es bueno-

-Si tranquilo lo de colocarte puntos es algo muy común, lo de la perdida de sangre lo solucionaremos con una transfusión y también es muy sencillo solo debemos conseguir sangre de tu tipo y lo de el corazón esta mas que bien-me dijo.

-Bueno eso me tranquiliza-

-Es bueno saberlo no hay nada de que preocuparse, voy a pedirle a la enfermera que solicite tu tipo de sangre y ya voy a preparar todo para cocer esa herida- me dijo.

No respondí nada a eso, pensando en lo que decir para cuando me preguntara lo que me paso, pero no se me ocurría nada y me estaba poniendo nervioso por ello.

-Tranquilo chico, no te va a doler demasiado no te pongas nervioso-

-lo que usted diga-

Respire hondo varias veces para no preocupar al doctor ya que yo estaba nervioso por otra razón, diferente al dolor que voy a sentir aunque no es la primera vez que me colocan puntos han habido varias que me hice en los entrenamientos del campamento unas cuantas heridas considerables.

Sentí el pinchazo de la aguja en la pierna cuando el doctor comenzó a ponerme los puntos, dolía pero no era para tanto, cuando el doctor estaba por finalizar apareció una enfermera con una bolsa creo de sangre.

-Doctor aquí le traigo la sangre para el paciente- le dijo al doc.

-Así gracias Orínela puedes colocársela al paciente, aunque no era necesaria mucha solo un cuarto de ella- le contesto.

Ja Ja Ja pero que pasa con los nombres en este hospital Lalita y Orínela Ja Ja Ja creo que se me escapo una risita ya que Orínela me quedo viendo mal.

-Ok Edward hemos finalizado aquí lo de la sangre durara como unos cinco minutos no mucho, luego te podrás ir tu casa- me dijo el doctor.

-Ah gracias doctor-

-Para eso estamos-me respondió.

El doctor se marcho y yo me quede solo con Orínela que tenia cara de pájaro de mala güero.

-Muy bien chico hemos terminado, aquí voy a llamar a Lalita para que te deje ir- me dijo.

-Gracias, hasta luego-

-Si, si lo que tu digas chico- me dijo, y sin mas se marcho.

Ahora si que me quede solo para esperar a Lalita para que me de la alta y poderle preguntar por Bella.

-Hola, joven ahora si que me puede dar sus datos- me dijo.

-Oh si pregunte-

-Muy bien, nombre completo-

-Edward Antony Masen-

-Ok edad-

-18 años-

-Nombre de tus padres-

-Edward Masen y Elizabeth de Masen-

-Muy bien, numero de teléfono para comunicarnos con ellos-

-Están muertos-

-Ah lo siento joven-

-No tiene que sentirlo siga con las preguntas-

-Esta bien, sufre de alergias-

-Ninguna-

-lugar de residencia-

-Ninguna-

-No tienes casa-

-No-

-Bueno yo creo que con esto basta solo dígame que le paso-

-Ah si, nada peculiar me resbale en el parque que queda cerca de aquí y me clave el tuvo de la rueda que están armando ya que estaba a oscuras-

Mierda, no se me pudo ocurrir una estupidez mas grande.

-Oh si hubo baja de luz y lo de la rueda ya yo les había dicho a los trabajadores que era peligroso y nadie me hizo caso pobrecillo- Ja Lalita me creyó, que loco.

-Si pero no es para tanto-

-Si, si lo que tu digas Edward ya puedes irte, adiós- me dijo.

-No, espera te puedo preguntar algo-

-Si claro-

-Bueno por casualidad no ha venido al hospital Isabella Masen- le pregunte.

-Oh su hermana, si ha venido le esta desinfectando unos rasguños que tiene- me dijo.

-Muchas gracias, y no, no es mi hermana, es mi esposa-

-Oh es casado tan joven- si ella supiera que no puedo envejecer y que no tengo 18 que es lo que aparento físicamente, que en realidad tengo veintiuno.

-Si, estamos locamente enamorados, ella es mi otra mitad- le respondí.

-Felicitaciones, vamos para que la espera en recepción ya deben estar terminando con ella-

-Gracias, y si tiene razón la voy a esperar en recepción-

Me dirigí con Lalita a mi lado, ah recepción, y me sorprendí de que la pierna no me doliera tanto.

Al llegar me senté en uno de los muebles y Lalita a mi lado.

Raro considerando que ella tendría que estar atrás de su escritorio pero como dije antes, esta mujer esta loca.

Luego de un par de minutos, hiso su aparición, mi hermosa esposa, no pude contenerme y me dirigí hacia ella rápidamente.

Al tenerla frente a mi, le hice una inspección con la mirada efectivamente sus brazos estaban vendados en varios lugares, como sus codos, su muñecas, las palmas de sus hermosas maños, sus antebrazos, pero del resto ninguna herida para la cual preocuparme.

Creo que dure mucho en mi inspección, porque Bella se desespero, y me abrazo.

-No sabes lo preocupada que estaba- me dijo.

-Yo también estaba preocupado por ti-

-Te amo-

-Yo también te amo-

Y nos besamos dulcemente, en lo cual demostrábamos el alivio que sentíamos de estar de nuevo juntos, hasta que una voz nos interrumpió.

-Oh que bello es el amor- tenia que ser la loca de Lalita- Isabella veo que ya te curaron y dime linda que fue que te paso-

Sentí a Bella tensarse a mi lado y bajo su aliento maldecir, lo cual me dijo que no tenia ni idea que decir.

-Ah… bueno… lo que paso fue… fue que… umm…. Un perro… si un perro me persiguió para morderme y para que no lo hiciera me oculte en unos arbustos, si eso fue lo que paso y luego Edward me dijo que iba al hospital y por eso pregunte por el si eso fue lo que paso- Diablos no se le pudo ocurrir algo mejor veamos si la loca nos cree, y asi fue.

-Oh querida que mal, bueno chao- y se fue corriendo a no se donde.

-Soy solo yo, oh Lalita tiene una tuerca floja, por favor quien se va a creer semejante historia- me dijo Bella.

-Si pienso lo mismo, debe estar drogada, si escucharas lo que yo le dije, tu historia es mas creíble-

-Bueno, hoy contamos con el factor suerte, mira que ni siquiera nos pidió el pago de las consultas, eso si debemos practicar eso de las mentiras-

-Te doy la razón y mejor nos vamos rápido antes de que se le ocurra regresar-

Bella solo me dirigió una rápida mirada, antes de dirigirnos ambos rápidamente a la salida.

Cuando logramos salir el hospital y llenar mis pulmones de aire fresco Bella me hizo la pregunta del año.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-

Me lo pensé un momento y cuando le iba a responder, ante nosotros apareció una persona que no logre observar, solo se lanzo hacia nosotros, escuche un estruendo, a Bella lanzar un grito ahogado, y todo se volvió negro.


	7. Chapter 7

**EPOV**

Estaba acostado en una cama mullida bueno era lo que podía apreciar, tenia un dolor en la parte baja de mi cabeza intentaba recordar lo que había pasado ya que estaba en blanco y todavía no había abierto los ojos.

De repente las imágenes de lo ocurrido comenzaron aparecer en mi mente como flases, individuos con mascaras, explosiones, herida en la pierna, Bella en mi mente, Bella pidiendo que me tele transportara a un hospital, un cartel, Lalita, Dr Lares, sangre, Orínela, Bella, Bella, Bella, extraña actitud de Lalita, un hombre misterioso, un estruendo, un grito de Bella, y todo oscuro.

Bella, ¿Estará bien? ¿Le pasaría algo?, ¿En donde estoy?, ¿Quien era ese hombre?, ¿Por que me duele la cabeza?

Miles de preguntas desfilaban por mi cabeza y ninguna tenia respuesta, convendría abrir los ojos y averiguar respuestas.

Abrí los ojos el más lento posible, preparado a cualquier agresión pero solo vi el techado, comencé a inspeccionar el lugar para localizarme, y descubrí que estaba en un cuarto algo deteriorado, había una puerta a la derecha del mismo, no estaba Bella conmigo y evidentemente estaba acostado en una cama.

Empecé a levantarme y cuando estuve de pie la puerta se abrió de golpe revelando a la persona más importante de mi existencia.

-Edward, ¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo? Me tenias enormemente inquieta ya que no despertabas y después del golpazo que recibiste, ah de verdad estaba muy preocupada- me dijo ella precipitadamente mientras corría a abrazarme.

-Eh Bella ¿Que paso?- le pregunte ya que estaba bien confundido.

-Ah el patriarca nos va a explicar yo igualmente quede inconsciente pero desperté hace un par de horas, tu recibiste todo el golpe- me informo.

-El patriarca, de que hablas, ha Bella estoy bien confuso vamos a ver al patriarca en donde sea que este para que nos explique lo sucedido- le comente.

-Esta bien Edward vamos esta abajo- me dijo ella mientras me jalaba del brazo para que la siguiera.

Salimos de la habitación con las manos unidas, descendimos las escaleras y llegamos al salón en donde el patriarca nos esperaba sentado en uno de los muebles de este, de verdad que la ¿vivienda? Estaba muy deteriorada parecía una habitación fantasma.

-Hola Edward me alegro que estés bien nos tenias intranquilos ya que no despertabas, siéntense chicos- dijo el patriarca, nos sentamos frente de el y tome la palabra.

-Hola patriarca siento ser directo pero que ha pasado- le dije.

-Oh no importa Edward de verdad debes estar preocupado, déjenme y les explico- nos dijo.

-Ok prosiga- le indicó Bella.

-Muy bien se preguntaran, que paso en el campamento- ambos Bella y yo afirmamos- Bueno fuimos atacados por los Guàiwù-

-¿Los que?-

-Los Guàiwù, se acuerdan la primera vez que les platique, les dije que iba a revelarles todo tarde o temprano cuando fuera el momento, pues ese momento es ahora, los Guàiwù son los que han estado buscando a ustedes por años, nosotros tuvimos la suerte de hallarlos primero y resguardarlos en el campamento pero nos localizaron y empezaron a atacarnos, ellos los codician a ustedes en sus tropas ya que son los mas poderosos...- nos explicaba.

-Ya va, un momento no nos has aclarado quienes son los Guàiwù, ¿Que somos nosotros?- le pregunte.

-Los Guàiwù son monstruos por así exponerlos, ambos deberían haber notado los sellos en su cuerpo y la mascara que tenían en el rostro-

-Si-

-Bueno esos sellos simbolizan los diferentes juramentos y hechizos hechos por su líder para adquirir mas poder y que ellos estén a su mando las mascaras solo le permiten el respirar para continuar con vida ya que ellos no son de la tierra y requieren otra clase de oxigeno ellos fueron traídos aquí por Telkeg - nos comento.

-¿Telkeg? Su hermano- le pregunto Bella.

-Si mi hermano-

-Oh bueno nos estas dejando mas confundidos, eso no los aclaras ahora, ¿Que somos nosotros?- le dije.

-Bueno nosotros somos humanos- nos dijo.

-Humanos así de simple como podemos ser humanos con poderes-

-Bueno humanos especiales, y ustedes mas especiales aun ya que se benefician de miles de poderes y no envejecen igual que los vampiros, pero no como ellos ya que ustedes si pueden sangrar- nos aclaro.

-Existen los vampiros- le pregunte.

-Oh si claro que existen, también los licántropos, las brujas, los duendes, los nomos, los fantasmas y toda clase de seres mitológicos- nos explico.

-Ummm y ¿como llegamos a ser humanos especiales nos inyectaron algo o que?- le pregunto Bella.

-Oh no les inyectaron nada, eso lo heredaron de los genes de sus padres- nos dijo.

-¿QUE? Nuestros padres también poseían poderes- le pregunto Bella sorprendida al igual que yo.

-Si sus padres también poseían poderes claro menos que ustedes pero eran igual de poderosos- nos dijo.

-Y como murieron no fue por lo que nos expusieron verdad- le indague.

-No ellos ni siquiera están muerto- nos expresó.

-Como no están muertos y ¿Donde están?- le pregunte.

-Bueno están junto a Telkeg - nos explicó.

-¿Que se fueron al bando malo?- le pregunto Bella temerosa por la respuesta.

-Oh no ellos se unieron a el, para protegerlos a ustedes dos- nos aclaro.

-Ok será mejor que nos expliques desde el comienzo lo que paso con ellos ya que no estoy entendiendo nada- le dije.

-Sus padres eran los cabecillas del grupo Tèbié rénlèi los cuales eran los encargados de proteger a los seres humanos de los Guàiwù...-

"Ellos entrenaron también en el campamento con los mismos profesores de ustedes, sus padres eran grandes amigos, los cuatro eran inseparables y se protegían unos con otros, eran como hermanos se hicieron pareja tus padres Edward y tus padres Isabella y se casaron.

Luego de diez años de entrenamientos se volvieron los lideres del grupo y de los otros integrantes de este entre ellos yo, eran excepcionales protegían con uñas y dientes a los humanos y la tierra, luego de alrededor de cinco años ambas parejas anhelaban conformar su familia pero sabían que era imposible.

Sin embargo decidieron arriesgarse y abandonaron al grupo y se marcharon del campamento claro ambas parejas tomaron caminos diferentes y emprendieron una vida normal pretendiendo pasar desapercibidos.

Prontamente los tuvieron a ustedes y con ello se acrecentó la ambición de Telkeg por el poder ya que ustedes dos emanaban un extraordinario poder más que el de sus padres mucho más y por ello los localizaron más rápido.

Sus padres preocupados de que les pasara algo utilizaron un hechizo y les desactivaron sus poderes ambos los cuatro se comunicaron y se informaron lo que habían hecho con ustedes.

Decidieron entregarse para que no los siguieran buscando a ustedes eran unos bebes por así decirlo muy pequeñitos, los mandaron a un orfanato diferente no los querían juntar ya que tenían miedo de que si estaban juntos su hechizo se desactivara.

Pero los cuatro sabían que eran el uno para el otro y no se equivocaron mírense a ustedes dos ahora están casados.

Pero siguiendo con la historia hicieron parecer su fallecimiento y se entregaron no se que mas paso con ellos no los he visto mas solo se que su hechizo duro poco ya que al cumplir ustedes diez años sus poderes se empezaron a activar.

No solo por sus emociones primero fue a Edward y después a ti Isabella y fue cuando comenzaron a buscarlos los Guàiwù y nosotros.

Tardamos ocho años en dar con ustedes ya que sus poderes no eran muy fuertes y eso nos sirvió de beneficio por que si no hubiera sido así los hubieran atrapado los Guàiwù.

Pero eso si no sabemos donde están sus padres solo asumimos claro que no están muertos no los hemos visto en veinte años- concluyo su relato el patriarca dejándonos a Bella y a mi estupefactos.

-Entonces no están muertos y tanto mis padres como los de Bella eran amigos tenían poderes, tu los conociste y eran lideres de un grupo, ¿Por que no nos dijeron? ¿Quienes integraban este grupo?- le pregunte intentando salir de mi asombro.

-Bueno no les dijimos por que pensábamos que no era el momento adecuado pero luego de este ataque decidimos hacerlo, y los que conformaban el grupo Edward y Charlie eran los capitanes, Renné y Elizabeth eran los sub capitanes, estaba Sixca, Arón, y yo- nos manifestó.

-La profesora Sixca y el profesor Arón estaban igualmente en el grupo- expresó Bella.

-Pues si no obstante Arón no le cayó muy bien que sus padres abandonaran el grupo- nos dijo.

-Ah ahora entiendo su actitud hacia nosotros y porque constantemente nos repite la frase no renuncien- comento Bella.

-Si francamente no le agrado que sus padres se retiraran y se marcharan del grupo y del campamento, pero bueno otras preguntas que tengan- nos pregunto.

-Yo me pregunto porque su hermano gemelo es el malo- dijo Bella.

-Bueno Telkeg es muy ambicioso, y ambicionaba el poder, ser la persona mas fuerte del universo que todos estén a sus pies.

No estaba conforme con su poder ya que pensaba que otros lograrían destruirlo por ello se marcho a otros planetas para extraerles los poderes a esos y después destruirlos.

Yo no estaba a favor de eso y se lo expuse se enfado demasiado y me desterró de su existencia, proclamándome como su enemigo, yo tengo claro que el me puede destruir en un santiamén.

Cuando se entero de la existencia de sus padres y de la clase de poderes que poseían, los quiso como sus súbditos consiguió eso y ahora los desea a ustedes que son mas fuertes que sus padres, pienso que el los considera sus guerreros para protegerlo de los enemigos que serian para el yo- concluyo el patriarca.

-Diablos es un malnacido, ese al que llamas hermano- comento Bella.

_-Bella, por favor cero groserías me lo prometiste- le dije mentalmente._

_-Aish lo siento Edward no conseguí contenerme, pero te prometí que intentaría no decir palabrotas y hasta ahora esa es la única que he dicho de verdad que lo estoy intentando no te enojes- me dijo._

_-Lo se Bella y admiro eso, no estoy enojado contigo solo te lo estoy recordando se que es difícil para ti el contenerte-_

_-SI lo siento de verdad y menos mal que no este enojado, no me gustaría verte enojado conmigo, ahora que lo pienso jamás te he visto enojado- me dijo sorprendida._

_-Tengo una gran paciencia y yo nunca estaría enojado contigo- _

_-Guao de verdad que admiro tu paciencia, yo no me puedo controlar, y me voy de una- me expuso._

_-Lo se mi amor y por eso te amo-_

_-Yo también te amo- me dijo._

_-Muy bien ahora sigamos con nuestra plática con el patriarca-_

_-Esta bien- _

-Ummm se puede decir que si, otra pregunta- dijo el patriarca.

-Ummm yo si que paso cuando Bella y yo salimos del hospital- le pregunte.

-Ah si cuando ustedes se tele transportaron al hospital los Guàiwù se marcharon al no sentir mas sus presencias.

Sixca, Arón y yo partimos a buscarlos a los diferentes lugares que creíamos habían ido yo los vine a buscar a este hospital guiándome por la esencia de Isabella.

Pero me desconcertó el haber llegado aun bosque hasta que descubrí el hospital al frente, ustedes venían saliendo de allí, pero estaban distraídos y por lo que pude ver no se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de un enemigo oculto entre los matorrales.

Me materialice frente a ustedes los empuje al suelo al apreciar que un Guàiwù nos había disparado y nos tele transporte aquí.

Edward por el empujón te golpeaste la cabeza y recibiste el disparo pero por suerte tenias el escudo activado a Isabella no le paso nada ya que cayo encima tuyo pero el retumbo la hizo perder el conocimiento cuando Isabella despertó nos preocupamos de que tu no lo hubieras hecho pero ahora estas frente a mi bien despierto dime Edward ¿te duele algo?"- me pregunto al final de su relato el patriarca.

-Ahora que lo señalas al despertar me dolía la parte baja de la cabeza pero ya se me ha calmado- le confesé.

-Bueno que bien, otra duda que tengan- nos inquiero.

-Ummm pues yo si que haremos ahora si ya Telkeg sabe donde esta el campamento y está empezando a atacarnos- curioseo Bella.

-Si estábamos pensando lo mismo Sixca, Arón y yo y llegamos a la conclusión de que deberíamos marcharnos a la nave EC-RE4 con los estudiantes y que convendríamos formar el nuevo grupo liderado por ustedes ya que Telkeg esta empezando atacar- nos comunico.

-¡QUE! nosotros lideres del grupo- proferimos Bella y yo al unisonido.

-Así es, se que no tienen mucho entrenamiento solo dos años y sus padres tuvieron diez pero no poseemos tiempo, así que desde hoy ustedes serán los lideres, seleccionaremos a los que los acompañaran, les mostraremos sus uniformes y les explicaremos otras cosas, que es mejor no conversarlas aquí no es muy seguro así que andando vámonos de aquí, tomen mi mano- nos señaló, no obstante Bella y yo titubeamos un poco.

_-Edward tu crees que nos ira bien- me pregunto Bella mentalmente viéndome a los ojos._

_-No estoy seguro Bella pero te doy mi palabra que nada malo te pasara asique tranquila-_

_-Si tienes razón tengo que tranquilizarme pero estoy preocupada por eso de nuestros padres, estarán bien- me pregunto Bella._

_-Por lo que nos dijo el patriarca tienen que estar bien, y tómalo de esta forma si nos marchamos con el patriarca tendremos mas oportunidad de encontrarlos-_

_-Tienes razón entonces andando, tomémosle la mano al patriarca- dijo Bella mientras le tomaba la mano al patriarca._

_-Esta bien, pero ten claro que nada malo te pasara- le informe._

_-Lo se amor tu me protegerás- me explicó con una sonrisa dulce en el rostro._

_-Menos mal que lo tienes claro te protegeré con mi vida- le dije mientras tomaba la mano también al patriarca._

**-**Muy bien chicos andando- nos dijo el patriarca mientras nos tele transportaba a la nave.

Esperemos que todo nos valla bien sin embargo tengo la sensación de que no será así que algo malo va a suceder, pero espero que solo sea eso una sensación...


	8. Chapter 8

**EPOV**

Mirando a mi alrededor puedo expresar sin ninguna duda que este lugar es facinante, esta si que es una nave espacial bueno tampoco es que hubiera contemplado muchas para comparar pero las películas resultan poca cosa, comparándolas con esto súper cull, los pasillos, las compuertas, las maquinas, las personas con un uniforme un tanto original, pero de que es cull es cull debo tener la boca abierta puesto que Bella me esta mirar con el rabillo del ojo y aguantando se la carcajada.

-_¿Que?_- le curiosee confundido.

_-Jajajajaja es que tus pensamientos combinados con tu cara son merecedores de burla enserio star trek_- me manifestó divertida.

-_Hey que te dije hace tiempo que me encanta esa saga, era el__ nerd patético en la secundaria lo se-_ le reconocí.

_-Patético no es, si hasta lo encuentro sexy-_ me respondió.

_-¿En serio?-_ le cuestione impresionado.

_-De verdad, mi perfecto esposo nerd de la escuela mi fantasía hecha realidad-_ me confeso.

-_Me encanta lo que te imaginas-_ le dije con un guiño.

_-Lo se- _me comentó ella con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Isabella, Edward me están oyendo- nos pregunto el Patriarca.

-He no estábamos comentando la seguridad que se nota en la nave- le respondió Bella.

_-¿En serio? No recuerdo que eso estaba en tus pensamientos-_ le acuse.

-_Quieres que todos se enteren de tu afición a las películas de star trek_- me amenazo Bella.

_-Oh no tranquila te dejo en paz- _le respondí temeroso.

_-Gracias-_ canto Bella.

Después de esa conversación le prestamos atención a lo que nos explicaba el patriarca.

-Pues si chicos esta nave esta proporcionada con la mejor seguridad del universo- nos comento muy orgulloso.

-Fascinante y en que parte de la nave nos hallamos concretamente- le pregunte mirando a mi alrededor, en la cual estaba rodeado de puras computadoras de alta tecnología.

-En el control de mandos aquí es donde se la pasaran la mayor parte del tiempo- nos notifico.

-Que bien y ingresa cualquier persona aquí- pregunto Bella interesada mientras miraba su alrededor y se acercaba a una computadora.

-Oh no solo el personal autorizado- nos aclaro.

-¿Y esos serian?- le pregunte para estar claro en este asunto no valla a ingresar un espía.

-Ustedes por supuesto el profesor Aron, la profesora Sixca, Dante, Lucas, Samanta, Siena, Gira, Distan, esas son personas de mi íntegra confianza que tuvieron la oportunidad de conocer a sus padres que nos mantendrán comunicados de todo lo que suceda en la tierra- nos explico.

-¿Que no estamos en la tierra?- le pregunto Bella confundida al igual que yo.

-Ummm no estamos en un lugar remoto del espacio exterior para que Telkeg no nos localice- nos informo.

-Oh eso es astuto- comento Bella- Y dígame como se ingresa ha este lugar, hay un compartimiento secreto, un toque específico en la puerta, una clave o que?-

-Si chicos para entrar al comando se necesita, una clave específica- nos expuso.

-Guau como las películas- comente emocionado.

-Si como eso y del mismo modo puede que entren al control los jóvenes que conformaran su equipo claro si ustedes confían en ellos- nos indicó.

-¿Y esos jóvenes serian?- pregunte interesado.

-Oh a ellos los van a elegir ustedes, según los que crean que estén más calificados- nos aviso.

-Me parece bien así podremos conocerlos, cuando vamos a elegirlos- cuestiono Bella.

-Lo más pronto posible, en estos momentos los profesores Sixca y Aron los están preparando para sus demostraciones de poder- nos señaló.

-Ah esta bien- comento Bella mientras se acercaba a mi, después de notar que no podría encender la computadora sin una clave.

-Eh exactamente como será esto del equipo- le pregunte un tanto confundido ya que no nos lo había explicado.

-Oh eso se los informaremos los profesores y yo dentro de un momento tenemos que consultar algo- nos comentó.

-Oh entiendo, y esto ese vestuario que llevan todos aquí colocadas las tenemos que llevar nosotros- curioseo Bella, lo cual me sorprendió ya que ella nunca se preocupa por la ropa, no es que me este quejando.

_-Cariño te sientes mal, tienes fiebre o algo-_le pregunte a modo de broma.

_-Jajaja muy gracioso Edward_- me respondió sarcásticamente.

-No el de ustedes va hacer diferente y los distinguiera de todos van hacer los lideres y por tanto sus cabecillas eso si, sin pasar de mi mando- nos respondió.

-Oh eso se entiende pero no cree que nos esta dando mucho crédito- le pregunte ya que su confianza en nosotros era sorprendente.

-Incuestionable ustedes son los mejores ninguno como ustedes- nos manifestó dejándonos un tanto sorprendidos tanto a Bella como a mi.

-Oh de verdad pienso que nos esta tomando como indestructibles pero nosotros poseemos nuestras fallas- le informe.

-Como dices- me cuestiono extrañado dirigiéndome una mirada.

-Oh nos gustaría hablarlo con los profesores juntos- le aclare.

-Entiendo Bien se que necesitaran aprender el lugar de cada sitio en esta nave tienen su tiempo, ¿preguntas?- nos dijo.

-Varias- manifestamos Bella y yo al unisonido.

-Lo sabia se las iré respondiendo con el tiempo, sin embargo les hablare de la nave ustedes compartirán habitación tienen algún problema con ello- nos pregunto.

-Esta bromeando si estamos casados no pensara que somos unas santas palomas- le dijo Bella incrédula.

-Oh me gustaría pensarlo y que ustedes no lo aclaren si- nos suplico, apartando la mirada de nosotros.

-Oh esta bien tranquilo ni que fuera nuestros padres- le respondió Bella, un tanto indignada.

-Se que no lo soy, pero los conozco desde Bebes y se que no hemos compartido mucho pero no es de mi total agrado saber sobre su vida sexual- nos explico.

-Ummm diré que lo entiendo aunque no es verdad, pero bueno cambiando de tema ¿la clave para ingresar al control seria?- le curioseo Bella.

-Oh son más que una clave lo que necesitaran para entrar acá, sus huellas dactilares, su voz, sus ojos, y por supuesto el número clave que es 5319595- nos informo.

-Jumm se me va a olvidar ese numero- dijo Bella avergonzada cruzándose de brazos.

-A mi también- confesé yo, para que Bella no se sintiera así.

-Tranquilos la contraseña es fácil de aprender si lo piensan y analizan son las iniciales de los nombres de sus padres y suyos ECREIE según el lugar que ocupa cada letra en el alfabeto- nos explico divertido por nuestros rostros avergonzados.

-Fabuloso solo deberíamos aprendernos la palabra ECREIE- dije yo.

-De pelos- comento Bella emocionada- Eh esto de los uniformes cuando nos los van a dar-

-Oh están en su habitación- nos enunció el patriarca.

-Ummm y tendríamos que utilizarlos TODO el tiempo- pregunto Bella.

-Si chicos esa será como su segunda piel- nos comento.

-UTF y si no nos gustan- se quejo Bella con un puchero.

-Lo lamento pero ustedes no saben en que momento Telkeg puede atacar y perderían mucho tiempo cambiándose de ropa lo mejor es que estén preparados para que no los tome por sorpresa- nos aconsejo seriamente.

-Oh esta bien comprendo eso- dijo Bella.

-Bien chicos síganme les enseñare su habitación y sus uniformes- nos comento mientras salía del control y comenzaba a caminar por uno de los pasillos.

Recorrimos un buen camino y si no fuera por que el patriarca nos guiaba Bella y yo ya estaríamos perdidos, doblamos a la derecha y ingresamos aun túnel en el que se observaba puertas por todos lados, el patriarca continuó avanzando hasta que se detuvo en una puerta concreta.

-Bien chicos esta será su habitación como ven pueden usar clave si quieren claro pero es recomendable para su privacidad ABRIR- nos comunico el patriarca.

Entramos a la habitación y GUAO hice como perro pero la habitación si es que se le puede llamar así era increíble las paredes, el closet, la cama, el cuarto de baño, el televisor, la radio, el piano, la sala, el ordenador, parecía un departamento.

-Diablos parece un departamento- expresó Bella asombrada.

_-Bella el Diablos-_ le reproche.

-_Ups los siento-_ me respondió ella arrepentida.

-_Descuida-_

_-_Ummm si quieren pueden agregar mas cosas- comento el Patriarca- Lo arreglo la profesora Sixca según pensó era el gusto de ustedes, tiene cámaras de seguridad que se activaran cuando ustedes no estén en la habitación o cuando ustedes deseen activarla, una alarma que les suministrará aviso sobre un ataque, la televisión posee un programa con el que podrán ver todos los pasillos de la nave, una zona de recreación el piano Edward era de tu madre- nos informo el patriarca.

-Mi madre a ella le gustaba tocar el piano- le pregunte emocionado.

-Mucho hay una habitación en donde están todas las cosas de ellos, si quieren pueden ir y tomar las que quieran y traerlas a su habitación- nos invitó.

_-Eso seria estupendo- _comento Bella esperanzada ya que ella me había comentando que deseaba algo que perteneciera a sus padres.

_-_Sabia que les gustaría bien sus uniformes están en el closet pónganselos los estaré esperando afuera permiso- nos dijo mientras salía de la habitación

_-Esto me sobrepasa-_ comento Bella, mientras se dirigía al closet, observando la habitación a su alrededor.

_-Ni que lo digas-_ le respondí ya que yo estaba igual o mas sorprendido que ella, porque estamos en 1994 no me imaginaba que la tecnología en la tierra fuera isa, me imagino como serán de inteligentes las personas que se encuentran en esta nave.

_-Vamos a cambiarnos-_ ordeno Bella, mientras abría el closet y efectivamente dentro de el se encontraban lo que seria nuestra único vestuario de ahora en adelante.

Tomamos el correspondiente a cada uno, y al colocárnoslo pude notar que efectivamente eran diferentes al de las demás personas que se encontraban en la nave.

El mio estaba conformado por unos pantalones de cuero de color blanco con algunos cierres (me imagino que para las armas) tipo cadenas algunas de color negro sin mucha diferencia, tenia una camiseta sin manga que pesaba una tonelada de color gris junto con un chaleco que se me pegaba como una segunda piel, las mangas de este me llegaban hasta las muñecas, tenia un cierre tipo Zic Zac que empezaba desde la parte izquierda de mi cadera subiendo cruzaba mi pecho subía en mi pectoral derecho y terminaba en el cuello que era cerrado en forma de V en la manzana pero no pegada esa parte, al final de las mangas tenia como unos botones el chaleco era de una parte blanco y el otro de color verde similar al de mis ojos, con algunas lineas de color amarrillo, los dichosos cierres en mis costados que sigo diciendo son para las armas con cadenas, tenia un cinturón tipo policía del que se podía observar el lugar de no se que armas. Calzaba unas botas de color blanco que sobresalían ya que el pantalón iba por dentro de ellas, me llegaban mas alto por la pantorrilla habían lugares a mi parecer para unas navajas y armas lacer y el cierre era oculto de verdad que este uniforme es para estar armado hasta el fondo.

El de Bella era algo parecido al mio, el pantalón de color blanco mismos cierres aunque tenían como cinturones entre cruzados por sus piernas casi igual al mio su camiseta era de color azul marino, un chaleco igual al mio con un cierre en Zic Zac igual con varias lineas pero estas son de color verde, su chaleco era por una parte color blanco y por la otra de color amarrillo, tenia los mismos cierres para las armas pero en lugares diferentes, sus botas iban por fuera también solo que estas le llegaban a sus rodillas y sobrepasaban un poco, mismos compartimientos, el cinturón casi igual solo que el de ella se quedaba inclinado por una cadena que la hacia ver mas femenina su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta resaltando su bello rostro.

-_Te ves sexy-_ me comento.

_-Tu también-_ le respondí con una sonrisa.

_-Estos trajes de verdad que son cull, ah y mira tienen el nombre del equipo en la espalda-_ comento, y era cierto, al igual que teníamos en el pecho en el lado donde se encuentra nuestro corazón un extraño símbolo dentro de un circulo, y en nuestro hombro derecho por mi parte una C y en el de Bella una S.

_-Tienes razón, aunque no entiendo el extraño símbolo en el pecho, ni las letras en nuestro hombro-_ le respondí.

_-Bueno yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero seria mejor que saliéramos el patriarca ya tiene mucho tiempo esperándonos-_ me comento.

_-Esta bien-_ nos dirigimos a la salida y al llegar a la puerta nos detuvimos.

-_Ummm y ¿como se abre?-_ me pregunto Bella.

_-Bueno hay que hablarle como lo hizo el patriarca-_

-Ok, ABRIR- hablo Bella y en efecto la puerta se abrió, revelándonos al patriarca frente.

-Chicos espero que no les sean incómodos los uniformes, les quedan muy bien, son muy similares a los que poseían sus padres- nos informo, dejándonos muy contentos a Bella y a mi- Bien chicos siganme, nos dirigiremos al lugar de entrenamiento- nos pidió mientras comenzaba a caminar, y tanto Bella como yo le seguíamos los pasos.

Luego de caminar una largo camino, en donde cruzamos a mi parecer como mil veces, y ver a muchas personas la cuales nos miraban igual de extraño que en el campamento, bueno algo no había cambiado.

Llegamos al lugar de entrenamiento por lo que podía observar había un gran grupo de jóvenes, que al notar nuestra entrada, todos detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo y voltearon a vernos, no me gustaban esas miraditas que nos daban sobretodo a Bella, a la cual tome por la cintura y la acerque lo mas que pude a mi para que observaran a quien le pertenecía.

_-Celoso, pero así me gustas_- me comento Bella.

_-Lo se, esos jóvenes son patéticos antes que nos despreciaban ahora míralos-_ le dije.

_-Se de que hablas, hay muchas chicas que te ven igual, que asco- _me respondió.

_-Te entiendo van haber muchos a los cuales tendremos que poner en su lugar-_ le informe, son una sonrisa.

_-Tienes razón-_ concordó Bella.

-¿Chicos?, ¿Chicos?- nos hablaba el patriarca.

-Si díganos- le pregunte.

-Sigamnos les explicaremos algo en privado, nos comunico el patriarca, y junto a el se encontraban la profesora Sixca y el profesor Aron.

Entramos a una cabina y nos sentamos en las sillas que hay se encontraban.

-Ya que nos hallamos aquí nos podrían revelar que paso exactamente en el ataque del campamento- nos pidió el patriarca.

-Bueno yo estaba sentado en una banca esperando a que Bella volviera ya que había ido a buscar no se que a nuestro cuarto, cuando escuche una explosión en los lados del comedor y al mismo tiempo veía emerger de los arboles a las hombres tatuados que empezaron a luchar con los alumnos, yo inmediatamente...- yo contaba mi relato.

-Activaste tu escudo verdad pero no me explico como consiguieron lastimarte en la pierna si tu escudo es inquebrantable sus armas serán extraordinarios- me interrumpió el profesor Aron.

-En realidad profesor lo que yo hice inmediatamente fue preocuparme por Bella- le aclare.

-¿QUE? ¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE ALLAS ECHO ESO? ¡QUE TE HE ENSAÑADO EN LOS ENTRENAMIENTOS? ESO ES LO FUNDAMENTAL...- me comenzó a gritar el profesor Aron.

_-Edward eso fue muy irresponsable de tu parte-_ me sermoneo Bella mentalmente.

_-Lo crees, lo __siento Bella pero yo siempre estoy preocupado por ti-_ le reconocí.

_-No, no lo sientas te tengo que confesar que yo también fui irresponsable porque mi primer pensamiento cuando vi todo ese caos era saber si estabas bien_- me dijo Bella viéndome a los ojos y con una sonrisa tierna.

_-Te amo sabes-_ le respondí.

-_Si lo se, yo también_- me dijo, estaba apunto de besarla cuando los alaridos del profesor Aron hicieron que me detuviera.

-TE PODRIAN HABER MATADO, MIRATE SI TE LASTIMARON DE AHORA EN ADELANTE LOS ENTRENAMIENTOS SERAN EL TRIPLE DE DIFICILES PARA TI, MALDITASEA EDWARD COMO PUDISTE HACER ESA MIERDA...- vociferaba el profesor Aron.

-Ya basta Aron era su primera pelea, comprende al chico Isabella es su esposa es obvio que lo primero que va hacer es preocuparse por ella, pero si Edward eso fue muy imprudente de tu parte pudieron haberte matado como expuso Aron- lo interrumpió el patriarca entre lo cual me defendió y acuso.

-¿Lo siento? Si fue muy irresponsable de mi parte, pero no lo pude evitar Bella es lo mas importante de mi vida y si le llegara a pasarle algo malo no sabría que fuera de mi- les reconocí apenado.

-Bueno patriarca y profesores si Edward fue irresponsable yo igualmente porque yo hice lo mismo que el así que lo siento- les dijo Bella.

-Tu también Isabella no puedo creerlo, pero ya Edward continua con tu relato- indicó el profesor Aron intentado calmarse.

-Bueno como les decía lo primero que hice fue preocuparme por Bella y fui a buscarla cuando sentí un horrible dolor en mi pierna y fue cuando me di cuenta de que no había activado el escudo físico, lo active pero no era muy enérgico por que el dolor me des concentraba destruí al wíwat o como se llame, lo que sea que me había atacado y comencé a buscar a Bella con la vista, pero no la veía por ningún sitio y fue cuando se me ocurrió la idea de buscarla por medio de mi poder de leer mentes pero tampoco logre comunicarme porque ella tenia activado el escudo mental...-

-Ups si no me siento mu orgullosa de ello- me interrumpió Bella.

-Si Isabella fue muy imprudente de tu parte si lo primero que les enseñe fue el comunicarse mentalmente en una batalla, y ya de una se equivocan de verdad que no estoy orgullosa de ustedes- nos comunico la profesora Sixca.

-Lo siento- respondimos Bella y yo al unisonido.

-Chicos no me refiero a lo mal que se sientan ya que si son dos años que han estado entrenando y que fue su primera pelea, pero los pudieron haber matado fácilmente, los entrenamientos se hubieran ido al traste, Telkeg se hubiera salido con la suya y en este mismo instante estaría destruyendo la tierra un simple lo siento no remediara nada- nos expreso la profesora Sixca.

_-Ok no se si lo hace para mal pero si que me esta haciendo sentir muy mal-_ le dije a Bella mentalmente.

_-Y la vecina-_ me alegó Bella igual que yo.

-Ummm chicos no se lo tomen tan apecho Edward síguenos relatando lo que paso- me pidió el Patriarca.

-Aja como decía no logre comunicarme con Bella ya que ella tenia el escudo mental activado y se me habían acabado las ideas- les dije.

-Eh si bueno yo al darme cuenta de ese detalle lo desactive y me comunique con el mentalmente después de eso decidimos dirigirnos aun hospital utilizando el poder de la tele transportación, yo al llegar en vez de estar frente al hospital llegue ha unos arbustos eso me descoloco un poco pero luego descubrí que el hospital estaba cerca ingrese me curaron, luego vi a Edward salimos y hay fue cuando apareció el Patriarca el estruendo desperté en la casa y luego vinimos para acá- finalizo Bella.

_-Jajajajajajaja fallaste en la tele transportación te gane-_ le dije a Bella.

_-Jumm si, si ríete son una de las pocas cosas en las que me podrás ganar_- me alegado Bella con el ceño fruncido cruzándose de brazos.

_-Aja jajajaja lo que tu digas_- le canté a lo cual ella me saco la lengua ocasionando que me carcajeara mas fuerte.

-Ummm Edward nos podrías expresar de que te causa tanta gracia- me pidió el profesor Aron irritado.

-Ha cosas mías- le respondí intentando calmarme.

-Bueno dejando aun lado tu fallo en la tele transportación Isabella eso nos explica algunas cosas- hablo el patriarca- Tuvieron muchas fallas como ya se los señalamos esperemos que no vuelva a suceder en su próxima batalla como les comentamos se les aumentara su entrenamiento y esperamos que se lleven bien con las personas que deliberen son buenas para el equipo- finalizo.

-Ummm si sobre eso tenemos algunas dudas, sobre lo del equipo- hablo Bella por los dos levantando su mano.

-Bien si entiendo que posean algunas dudas nosotros tres hemos consultado y llegado a la conclusión de que de que tu Edward serás el capitán del grupo y Isabella la sud capitana- nos hablo el patriarca.

-Ummm no me gusta eso, no es que no me guste que me hallan elegido como capitán al contrario me siento honrado por haber sido elegido el capitán pero me parece que los dos poseemos las mismas cualidades para ser líder es acaso porque ella es mujer me parece una discriminación ya que...- estaba exponiendo.

-Edward no es por que ella sea mujer es por tu paciencia nos parece que tu eres el mas calificado para este puesto ya que a ti te gusta dialogar que combatir primero buscas las pruebas antes de asaltar mira ahorita defendiste a tu esposa porque no te pareció muy bueno que se eligiera líder y sud líder te parece que son iguales y eso es lo que nos gusta son iguales pero la paciencia es lo mejor, Isabella se va de golpes sin consultar según su punto de vista su paciencia y auto-control es escasa, el tuyo es sorprendente estabas pidiéndonos explicaciones calmadamente sin ninguna pizca de alteración tu transpiras bondad y una seguridad asombrosa y esas son las cualidades de un buen líder no decimos que Isabella no sea buena para ello porque también lo es pero tu eres el apropiado y se que Isabella comparte el mismo pensamiento- expreso el patriarca.

-Si estoy de acuerdo- comento Bella.

-Pues yo no, a mi parecer los dos deberíamos ser los capitanes- exprese yo no muy a gusto por la decisión.

-Nadie dice que no lo sean, si no que tu serás el que tomara la ultima decisión para el bienestar de Isabella- Oh con eso ya me había convencido- Y el del equipo ya que tomaras las mejores tácticas para la batalla, Isabella el plan de ataque, tu Edward tienes la compasión de tu madre y tienes la inteligencia de tu padre por algo escogió la profesión de abogado, tu Isabella tienes la energía de tu madre su poca paciencia y la garra y testarudez de tu padre entienden lo que digo- nos hablo el patriarca.

-Yo si y Edward también no es cierto?- me pregunto Bella viéndome fijamente.

-Ummm ¿si?- respondí por su mirada.

-Me parece bien, chicos como todo mundo ustedes deben tener un punto débil que deben reformar nos lo podrían decir nadie mejor que ustedes- nos pidió el patriarca.

-Esta bien patriarca nuestro punto débil seria el poco tiempo que tenemos entrenando- hablo Bella.

-Como puede ser eso posible- dijo la profesora Sixca confundida.

-Fácil nosotros dos tenemos numerosos poderes que estamos activando poco a poco entre aprendiéndolos a controlar, ahorita solo tenemos una mínima parte de ellos en uso y nos acostado un montón desarrollarlos- converso Bella.

-No entiendo el punto al que quieren llegar- nos expreso el profesor Aron.

-Déjeme seguir con la explicación para que nos entiendan, el hecho de tener esa infinites de poderes no nos hace indestructibles por ahora, ya que nosotros solo podemos usar un poder a la vez no hemos tenido el suficiente tiempo y entrenamiento- culmino Bella.

-Eso no se los creo ya que según nos dijeron, ustedes en la batalla se comunicaron mentalmente mientras tenían el escudo físico activado- nos cuestiono el profesor Aron.

-Eso es cierto y también difícil de explicar nos costo mucho pero los dos hemos estado practicando mas en nuestro poder de leer mentes desde los dos años que tenemos en el campamento, Edward es el que tiene mas control porque fue el primer poder que le activaron pero como le era difícil para el controlarlo yo lo ayude a ello y el a mi cuando me lo activaron también y como nos preocupamos mucho por nosotros dos nos la pasábamos casi siempre comunicándonos mentalmente ya que no nos gustaba que otras personas escuchen nuestras conversaciones privadas es algo primitivo ya para nosotros como el respirar- manifiesto Bella.

-Entiendo yo se los aconseje en su primer entrenamiento conmigo, así que ustedes en este preciso momento se están comunicando mentalmente- nos pregunto la profesora Sixca emocionada.

-Si como les dije es algo primitivo- confeso Bella.

-Tranquilos chicos los entiendo y se puede decir que también entiendo lo del poder de leer mentes me parece que es una especie de lazo forjado que los une para ustedes protegerse mejor- nos dijo la profesora Sixca.

-Bueno si usted lo ve de esa manera esta bien respeto su opinión pero a mi parecer es algo mucho más que eso- le confesé yo.

-¿Por que lo dices Edward?- me cuestiono la profesora Sixca.

-Prefiero guardármelo para mi solo- le comunique a todos.

-Esta bien respeto tu decisión- me respondió.

-Y chicos como lograron exactamente dominar el poder de leer mentes- nos pregunto el patriarca interesado.

-Si se puede a mi me gustaría responder esa pregunta- pidió Bella.

-Claro Isabella adelante- le respondió el patriarca.

-Bueno la profe Sixca los primeros poderes que nos activaron fueron a mi el escudo mental y a Edward el poder leer mentes, al principio a Edward le molestaban muchísimo el tener ese monto de voces en su cabeza el primer día que entramos al comedor para el fue un horror y sufrimiento tanto que tuvimos que salirnos de allí porque de hecho llego hasta gritar de dolor, desde ese día yo decidí que no fuéramos al comedor hasta que el hubiera controlado bien su poder el primero se negó pero luego desistió el contradecirme a el se le hacia muy fácil estar conmigo ya que a mi era a la única que no escuchaba en su mente el me había comunicado que aunque nos alejáramos lo mas lejos de las personas el aunque sea escuchaba murmullos como mosquitos nos tomo bastante que el lograra cerrar su mente y enfocarse solo en los pensamientos de una persona y cuando desactivar ese poder a mi ello me ayudo a dominar mi escudo mental ya que lo desactivaba cuando quería comunicarle algo por medio de mis pensamientos cuando decidimos regresar al comedor no fue tan difícil para el como la primera vez era dominable, conmigo el poder de leer mentes fue otro caso fue mas difícil para mi controlarlo igual para el controlar el escudo mental pero logramos hacerlo gracias a los concejos que nos dábamos uno con otro por nuestra propia experiencia nos pareció una buena idea el comunicarnos por medio de nuestros pensamientos así nos la pasamos casi todo el tiempo por lo cual podemos estar utilizando el leer mentes solo para nosotros y utilizar otro poder en ello esta la vez pasada cuando utilizamos el escudo físico- finalizo Bella.

-Bien todavía me queda una duda- nos argumento la profesora Sixca.

-¿Cual seria?- le pregunte.

-Me dicen que el poder comunicarse mentalmente es solo para ustedes dos, mientras utilizan otro poder a la vez pero si solo utilizaran el leer mentes leyeran todos los pensamientos de las personas a su alrededor- nos cuestiono la profesora Sixca.

-Particularmente si nosotros leemos nuestros pensamientos tengamos o no tengamos activado el poder de leer mentes, podemos comunicarnos y utilizar el escudo mental para que otros no lean nuestros pensamientos, lo de leer mentes a todas las personas a nuestro alrededor se pudiera solo si activamos el poder, en este mismo momento estamos escuchando los pensamientos de nosotros pero no el de ustedes ni de ninguno de los alumnos porque no tenemos activado el poder de leer mentes, es algo difícil de entender a nosotros nos tomo mucho llegar a esta conclusión- le aclare.

-Si es difícil de entender mas o menos capto la cuestión- nos confeso la profesora Sixca.

-Chicos otra duda mi pregunta recae en el hecho de que ustedes lograron tele transportarse mientras tenían el escudo físico activado o me equivoco- nos pregunto el profesor Aron.

-Si se equivoca ya que nosotros desactivamos el escudo físico antes de activar la tele transportación nos tomo cuestión de mili segundos para que el enemigo no lograra hacernos daño- le respondí.

-Pueden hacerlo así de rápido solo mili segundos- nos pregunto el profesor Aron.

-Ummm solo algunos con otros nos toma mas tiempo como 2 minutos o máximo 5 minutos depende del nivel de control que le tengamos, es por ello que nos lo tomamos como debilidad ya que solo con ese tiempo el enemigo nos lograría destruir porque solo seriamos personas indefensas es por ello que debemos escoger que poder es el que vamos a activar en el combate hay que analizar la situación con detenimiento- les confesé.

-Entiendo y tienen razón hay que entrenarlos y eso es desde ahora pero primero vamos a escoger a su equipo- nos informo el patriarca.

-Oh si lo del equipo ya nos aclaro que yo seré el capitán y Bella la sud capitana pero tengo una duda- les confesé a los profesores y al patriarca.

-Bueno Edward haznos saber de que trata tu duda- me pidió la profesora Sixca.

-Bueno a que precisamente se defenderá- les pregunte ya que tenia esa duda desde el principio solo a humanos o a todas las clases de especies que hay.

-A todos- respondió el profesor Aron.

-¿Y a todos entra que humanos, enanos, nomos, vampiros, extraterrestre?- les pregunte.

-A todo es chicos como les dije ellos existen su trabajo seria ayudarlos frente a un ataque de Telkeg o de cualquiera que los sobre estime como en el caso de los vampiros- nos aclaro el patriarca al ver nuestra cara de confusión.

-Que hay con ellos hay que proteger a los humanos de sus ataques- le pregunto Bella.

-Jumm ni aunque quisieran chicos no podrían ni dormir a eso no me refiero- nos respondió.

-Entonces a que seria- le pregunto Bella.

-Bueno los vampiros beben sangre de humanos, pero hay unos pocos que se alimentan de sangre de animales si esos vampiros nos pidieran ayuda, nosotros como ética y moral tendríamos que ayudarlos- nos respondió el patriarca.

-¿Obligatoriamente?- les pregunte.

-No, se va a tomar como una obligación sino como un deber los vampiros regidos por los Volturis que en vez de proteger su secreto se rigen de su poder y esclavizan a los vampiros algunos como claro como les comunique buenos y otros malos- me respondió el patriarca.

-Ahhh y Ummm ustedes alguna vez han ayudado a un vampiro- les pregunte.

-Pues hubo una ocasión pero el hecho rige en que tarde o temprano tanto los vampiros buenos como los malos se revelaran a los Volturis y ese momento va hacer el que necesitaran de su ayuda pronto por ello vamos a estar pendientes de eso ya saben que los elegidos para cuando se desate esto van hacer ustedes dos- nos respondió seriamente el patriarca.

-Ummm esta bien y nosotros podremos con todos ellos- les pregunto Bella con duda.

-Pues si chicos sin ayuda digo ahorita la necesitarían pero esa rebelión es futura no lejana pero los suficientes años para que los poderes de los Volturis y los de ustedes no se les parezcan ni una mosca- nos comunico la profesora Sixca.

-Oh bien chicos andando vamos a escoger a los integrantes del equipo ya hemos hablado mucho- nos dijo el profesor Aron.

-Tiene razón- expreso el patriarca.

Nos levantamos de nuestros puestos y salimos de la cabina en la que nos encontrábamos, los chicos al vernos salir se apresuraron a formarse como los tenia antes el profesor Aron, increíble parecían robots no hablaban y podría jurar que ni pestañeaban.

_-Lo mismo pienso_- me comunico Bella.

_-Que tal si escuchamos sus pensamientos-_ comente yo.

_-Esta bien-_ expreso Bella.

Active el poder de leer mentes e inmediatamente me atacaron los miles de pensamientos de estos chicos, cielos gritaban en sus mentes se nota que están nerviosos.

_-Ni que me digas, maldita sea-_ expreso Bella irritada.

_-Bella tu vocabulario-_ le recrimine.

_-Ups lo siento-_ me respondió.

_-Ahss si descuida, sabes me parece que esta bien el escuchar sus mentes mientras nos muestran sus poderes así sabremos si depositar nuestra confianza en ellos_- le comunique mi idea.

_-Oh si es una buena idea pero lo haremos uno por uno si por favor ya quiero desactiva el poder no logro escuchar nada en especifico- _me pidió.

_-Lo mismo te digo_- le exprese.

Ash al desactivar el poder sentí un gran alivio.

-Edward, Isabella colóquense a mi lado y vamos a presentarnos esta bien- nos aconsejo el patriarca.

-Ummm ok?- le respondí con duda.

-Bueno hola chicos un gusto al verlos a todos bien sanos y salvo los tenemos reunidos aquí para que se destaquen y nos muestren lo que han aprendido en el tiempo que llevan entrenando respectivamente ya que se volverá a formar el equipo Tèbié rénlèi estos dos chicos que ven a mi lado son Edward Masen el cual será el capitan- mientra el patriarca me presentaba no sabia que hacer así que solo sonreí y realice un pequeño asentimiento- Y esta es su esposa Isabella Masen la sud capitana ellos serán los que encargados de a elegir a los mas calificados desde su punto de vista para formar parte de su equipo solo serán escogidos tres solo tres espero que de lo mejor de ustedes en unos momentos comenzara las demostraciones serán uno por unos en aquella habitación que ven a su lado derecho los chicos les informaran la manera en la cual querrán que les muestres de que son capaces, Bueno eso era todo lo que les quería decir los dejo con el Joven Edward que se va a expresar con ustedes- termino el patriarca dejando me a mi en un aprieto, vamos relax Edward no te demuestres un idiota frente a ellos trague fuertemente y di un paso al frente.

-Bueno hola chicos como les comunico el patriarca Issan yo soy Edward Masen y según su criterio y el de los profesores Aron y Sixca yo seré el capitan del equipo junto a mi esposa Isabella que será la sud capitana espero que nos llevemos los mas bien posible les voy agradecer que den todo de si, nosotros estaremos en aquella habitación todavía nos hemos decidido como nos demostraran sus poderes de la mejor manera les informaremos a cada una al estar solo frente a nosotros eso es todo lo que tengo que decir- Ummm_ bella quieres decir algo, _ella solo negó- Muy bien comenzaran a entrar en 5 minutos los esperamos, el primero les explicara lo que pasara, no ya va esperen un momento-

_-Bella cual piensas es la mejor manera de ser evaluados-_

_-Jumm a mi parecer enfrentamientos físicos para saber como están sus destrezas físicas y como controlan sus poderes en situaciones de riesgo- _me comunico Bella.

-_Tu eres la experta, sera como tu digas- _le respondí.

-Ya esta decidido como serán evaluados chicos enfrentamientos cuerpo a cuerpo asi que calienten sus cuerpos los esperamos en uno por uno 5 minutos ni un minuto mas ni un minuto menos adelante- culmine mi discurso.

-Muy buenas tus palabras Edward, bien chicos vallan entrando a la habitación y esperan a los estudiantes allí- nos mando el patriarca.

-Esta bien- respondimos Bella y yo a al unisonido y juntos nos dirigimos a dicha habitación bajo la atenta mirada de todos los estudiantes, al llegar a la puerta, nos vimos a los ojos con una mirada confusa.

_-He Edward como se abre-_ me pregunto Bella.

_-Pss, pss no se, Ummm sera igual a la habitación diciendo abrir-_ le respondí.

-_No tengo ni la menor idea, pero intentemoslo, bien Edward di la palabra-_ me ordeno.

-_He y por que yo, tu también puedes_- le acuse.

_-Bueno es que si no abre voy a pasar pena_- me respondió.

_-No me digas, por que a mi me van a premiar si pasa eso-_ le respondí sarcástico.

_-Bueno no pero es que, por favor Edward Ummm tu eres el capitán del grupo no_- me dijo.

_-Si pero por que tu dijiste, no estoy muy de acuerdo con eso, tu eres la sud capitana no-_ le contraataque.

-Chicos sucede algo- nos cuestiono el patriarca.

-No- le respondimos Bella y yo al unisonido.

_-Bueno si soy la sud capitana pero es que, por favor Edward, si por favor-_ me rogaba Bella viéndome con sus hermosos ojos aguados aguados apunto de llorar y con un tierno puchero.

_-Arg Bella esta bien esta bien pero no llores, sabes que odio verte llorar-_ le respondí.

_-Si si gracias, gracias te amo-_ fue todo lo que me dijo.

_-Aja ok qui vamos, por favor por favor ábrete-_ le rogué a la puerta- Abrir- dije fuerte y claro y yes la puerta abrió.

_-Bien hecho Edward ahora entremos que todos no están viendo extraño-_ me dijo Bella entramos rápidamente al lugar.

-Cerrar- expreso Bella.

_-Oh ahora si verdad-_ le comunico irónico.

_-Bueno si ya no nos ven y se que va a funcionar-_ me respondió.

-_Aja bien vamos a sentarnos que ya faltan 2 minutos para que entre el primer estudiante-_ le informe a Bella.

-_Bien-_ y nos dirigimos a la mesa que se encontraba en una esquina con dos sillas , justamente detrás de dicha mesa también se encontraban muchas hojas en blanco con dos lapices, podía observar que dicha habitación era muy espaciosa digna de un lugar de entrenamiento nos sentamos en las sillas y esperamos por los estudiantes.

Dos minutos después ya se hacia presente uno, era rubio, de estatura Ummm podía decir que entre los 1.70, complexión un tanto debilucha, pero bueno con su poder podrida sorprender.

-Nombre- le pregunto Bella, mientras yo tomaba una hoja y una lapicero dispuesto a anotar cada información de este chico.

-Ummm Brean Newton- dijo el chico mientras yo anotaba bien, nombre Brean Newton.

-Bueno Brean, cuéntanos lo referente a ti- pidió Bella mientras yo estaba dispuesto a anotar lo mas importante.

-Ummm bueno ten...go 22 años eh estado aquí desde hace 5 años mis padres están en Forks Ummm tengo una novia Mica Stanli que también esta aquí- bien edad 22 años, tiempo de entrenamiento 5 años, padres no se encuentran aquí y nada mas importante.

-Ah suficiente, ¿cual es tu poder?- le pregunto Bella.

-Yo puedo volverme invisible- nos informo, habilidad invisibilidad.

-Y lo puedes dominar bien- le pregunto Bella mientras yo activaba el poder de leer mentes para saber si respondía en verdad ya que tendríamos que estar seguros.

-_**Dominar tan bien que ya se lo primero que haré en esta nave entrar a tu dormitorio y ver tu hermoso cuerpo con espuma en la bañera y poder...-**_

-Sabes Brean mejor probemos tu poder cuerpo a cuerpo- le interrumpí sus asquerosos pensamientos.

-Oh muy bien, cuando quieras- respondió el chico.

-Ahora- este chico no me agrada así que un golpesito se lo tendría bien merecido, mientras me levantaba de la silla, decidí activar mi poder auditivo, y me coloque frente a este sujeto- Ok Brean vuélvete invisible y atácame probemos si puedes hacerlo.

_**-Jumm bien un golpe en tu rostro seria perfecto para que todas las chicas se desinteresaran de ti y que me pueden ver a mi-**_ era todo lo que pensaba Brean por lo cual desactive el poder de leer mentes y rápidamente active el auditivo.

-Espero- le dije.

Brean se volvió invisible pero el muy idiota teniendo 5 años de entrenamiento como nos había dicho, todavía no sabia desplazarse sigilosamente, con el poder auditivo escuchaba cada una de sus pasos por lo cual ya sabia el lugar especifico en donde se encontraba.

-Mal Brean ya se el lugar en donde te encuentras- le informe pero claro el pensaba que le mentía bien voy a dejarle que ataque pero le voy a dar el golpe de su vida.

Se lanzo contra mi, pero rápidamente lo esquive di vuelta sobre mi eje y le propine un fuerte golpe con mi puño en su imperfecta nariz, y otro punto negativo debería anotarlo resistencia en el dominio del poder no tiene ninguna ya se había vuelto visible y podía observar como sangraba.

-Oh cuanto lo siento Brean, es solo un acto reflejo no pude detener la fuerza del golpe siento mucho lo de tu nariz- ne disculpe falsamente.

-Bien este Brean ya te puedes marchar terminamos con la prueba, le informas al próximo que espere 5 minutos antes de entrar y que te revisen la nariz, Ummm gracias te habisaremos si estas entre los tres- lo despidió Bella mientras Brean salia con la mano en su nariz, y yo desactivaba el poder y iba a sentarme en la silla.

_-Ja Edward te dejaste dominar por los celos-_ me comento Bella.

_-Hey el se lo busco eso, no me gusto eso de que pretendía entrar a nuestro dormitorio, ese golpe fue como un sobre aviso de lo que le pasaría si lo hace, no soy violento pero se lo busco_- me defendí.

_-Si lo se tampoco me gusto, pero sabes que yo nunca me dejaría dominar por los celos, pero me sorprenden ya que nunca te había visto así-_ me comento Bella sorprendida.

_-Pues admira este lado de mi, ya que lo veras mucho, y que tu también puedes ser celosa con este Bombón que tienes por esposo, atraigo a mas de una-_ le respondí altaneramente.

-_Aja eso lo se bien pero los celos conmigo no van, no me dejo llevar por esos sentimientos primitivos puedo tener poca paciencia, pero ya se que eres mio-_ me informo ella.

_-Si, si lo que tu digas Bella- _termine yo esta extraña conversación mientras terminaba de anotar los datos de Brean quedando así.

Información de datos: Cortesía de Edward Masen compañía anónima.

-Nombre: Brean "Cerdo" Newton.

-Edad: 22 años.

-Tiempo de entrenamiento: El dice que 5 años.

-Padres: En Forks lamentándose de tener un hijo ta idiota.

-Habilidad: Invisibilidad.

-Resistencia: La de un mosquito.

-Es aceptado: Pues no según eh notado al chico le falta mucho para madurar, sus pensamientos no se enfocan en la pelea, y seria bueno que nunca peleara estaría bien en la sala de medicina. FIN.

_-Ya te recuperaste Edward-_ me pregunto Bella.

_-Ummm sip cuanto tiempo ha pasado-_ le pregunte.

_-2 minutos-_ me informo.

-_Sabes deberíamos aprendernos de memoria el tiempo que nos toma el recuperar las energías para cambiar a otro poder nos seria mas fácil-_ le comente.

-_Tienes razón empezaremos hacerlo en nuestro entrenamiento, se lo comunicaremos a las profesores para que lo cronometren y lleven un registro-_ me informo Bella.

_-Me parece bien bueno ya han pasado los 5 minutos en cualquier momento entrara otro estudiante esto es para rato-_ comente mientras me estiraba en la silla, inmediatamente entro una chica pelo rubio, alta, ojos azules ahh me tocaba hacer las preguntas y a Bella anotar.

-Hola señorita nos podrías decir su nombre- pregunte educadamente.

-Si claro querido, mi nombre es Mica Stanli- me respondí, pero oh por dios su voz dejaba en vergüenza al sonido de un pito.

-Muy bien Mica, háblanos sobre ti- le pedí amablemente.

-Bueno tengo 22 años mis padres se encuentran en Forks son dueños de una importanticima compañía de pañales estoy aquí desde hace 5 años tengo un novio llamado Brean Newton con el cual llevo saliendo desde hace dos años, mi mejor amiga es Hanna Marllori, la conozco desde hace 3 años, me encanta esquiar y la...- bla bla bla bla dios esta chica si habla ya me tenia mareado.

_-Ni me lo digas a mi, tengo que detener esto-_ me dijo Bella.

-Y mi cabello es rubio como el de mi padre y mi mama tiene los ojos azules por eso los míos son así- Mica seguía hablando, Cabello azul que mierda.

-Chita, Chita- la llamaba Bella.

-Es Mica- le respondió a Bella, callándose por fin.

-Ahh bueno me encanto tu relato pero me gustaría que nos dijeras en que te desempeñas- le pregunte mientras de nuevo activaba mi poder de leer mentes para leer el suyo, grave error.

_**-Oh precioso yo para ti me puedo desempeñar en varias posiciones, podría atarte en la cama azotarte, quitarte esa hermosa cara de santo que tienes algo que tu esposita nunca podrá lograr, oh seria mejor que tu me azotaras dominatriz perfecto-**_ oh por dios mi no tan casta y pura mente estaba asqueada de fantasías que solo quería hacer con Bella y gracias a esta nunca tendrá el mismo efecto arg es como si estuviera viendo a mi padre y madre teniendo sexo, HAHAHA no mucho mas asqueroso trauma trauma de por vida, necesito ir al vaticano a santiguarme a un lugar sagrado.

-Chita tu poder- le pregunto Bella secamente interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la chica gracias a dios.

-Ah yo puedo multiplicarme- respondió esta.

_**-Oh otra idea un trió,el y dos yo besándolo acariciándolo, maman...-**_ HAHAHAHAHAHA asco asco desactiva tu poder Edward trauma trauma, ahss paz y tranquilidad para mi mente aunque no tanta si tengo la miradita de esta depravada sexual.

-Oh fabuloso veamos de que eres capaz- le comento Bella con una macabra sonrisa mientras se levantaba de la silla, uf Bella esta celosa por los pensamientos de esta chica no y que no uhh si hasta a mi me asusta.

-Ummm claro- respondío Mica.

-Bien Chita prepárate- le informo Bella mientras se colocaba frente la chica.

-Es Mica pero Ok-

Chita o Mica se multiplico por 5 rodeando a Bella y como pude leer entre tanto caos en la mente de Bella es que ella iba a utilizar su poder de super velocidad algo bien elegido.

-Bien Chita atácame- le pidió Bella.

Las Chitas se lanzaron en contra de Bella la cual de un rápido movimiento las esquivo ocasionando que las 5 Chitas chocaran entre si, ok punto menos cero reflejos.

-Hay estúpida mira lo que hiciste- chillo la chica, y otro punto negativo una palabra grosera y no soporta los golpes algo irónico ya que eso es lo que mas va a recibir en una pelea, la chica se lanzo sin pensar en nada algo que Bella aprovecho tomo a una por una y les hizo una llave patada, golpe y patada en lo cual veíamos desapareciendo Chita tras Chita hasta quedar una la original, otro punto negativo se deja llevar por la ira fácilmente sin nisiquiera pensar en tácticas y rápidamente fue derrotada.

-Ummm muy mal Chita pensé que podrías demostrar mas terminamos te puedes marchar le dices al próximo que espere 5 minutos- le informo Bella a Chita la cual se marcho no antes de dirigirnos una mirada asesina a Bella y una un tanto pervertida a mi ocasionándome escalofríos.

-_Uf creo que voy a tener pesadillas esta noche-_ le confesé a Bella.

_-Tranquilo amor yo haré que esas tenebrosas imágenes salgan de tu mente-_ me consoló Bella, mientras se volvía a sentar.

_-Te lo agradecería cielo, ja ahora que recuerdo chica que no es celosa para nada que fue todo eso-_ le acuse divertido.

_-Ok ,ok me deje llevar, pero es que esas imágenes me sobrepasaban como pudo pensar eso, la quería matar-_ me confeso enojada.

_-Lo podía leer en tus pensamientos-_ le informe.

-_Estaba consciente de eso pero ahs se nota que son tal para cual el tal Brean y Chita-_ me comento Bella.

_-Concuerdo contigo y dios que si, habla peor que un loro mojado-_ le dije.

_-No me hagas decirte que pienso de cuando habla-_ me pidió Bella.

_-Jumm esta bien cambio ya la conversación, recuperaste tus energías-_ le pregunte interesado.

_-Todavía no falta poco-_ me comunico Bella, mientras anotaba la información de Chita.

-_Ya han pasado 3 minutos- _le informe.

_-Listo 100% Bella-_ me comunico.

_-Ya lo puedo notar te costo 3 minutos y 30 segundos, no fue mucho-_ le informe, luego de cumplirse 5 minutos entro a la habitación un joven de piel morena, ojos negros carbón, cabello largo recogido con una coleta, vestimenta un tanto rudimentaria se nota que le dio unos toques a su uniforme.

-Hola me gustan los cambios que le hiciste a tu traje- le comento Bella.

-Oh si, no me gustaba el que me dieron le faltaban unos toques de mi parte- nos comento con una sonrisa.

-Fantástico, háblanos de ti- le pedí.

-Bueno tengo 23 años, vengo de la Push lugar que se encuentra cerca de forks, la Peninsula de Olimpic estoy aquí desde hace Ummm 6 años, no lo tengo calculado, me la paso casi todo el tiempo entrenando con Bilax mi gran amigo- culmino su relato.

-Oh bien, nos podrías decir cual es tu poder- le pidió Bella.

-Oh soy capaz de invocar un lobo que es Bilax y fusionarme con el así mi poder aumenta, todavía no se cuanto y me transformo en hombre lobo- nos informo dejándome sorprendido.

-Oh fascinante y logras controlarlo- le pregunte interesado.

-Si solo una vez me supero y no estoy muy orgulloso de eso, pero Bilax se a convertido en me mejor amigo desde que mis padres murieron el me entiende en eso- nos comento.

-Y podrías hacernos una demostración- le pidió Bella emocionada.

El chico oh todavía no sabemos su nombre, empezó hacer unas extrañas señas con sus manos y derrepente frente a el apareció un enorme lobo tamaño caballo con gran pelaje de color caoba y sus ojos eran de un color extraño entre el azul y el verde nos dirigía una mirada divertida.

-Guau es hermoso, pero nunca se te ha revelado- le pregunte maravillado.

-Oh no Bilax nunca haría eso, el entre los dos compartimos las emociones es decir que si estoy enojado el esta enojado, si estoy triste el esta triste, si estoy feliz el esta feliz, al igual que compartimos los golpes, heridas y hasta la muerte si el muere yo muero y a la inversa- nos informo dejándome mas maravillado que antes.

-Guau eso quiere decir que son un solo ser es impresionante eh y podrías enseñarnos como te fusionas con el- le pedí.

El chico volvió hacer esas extrañas señas con sus manos, mientras que Bilax se colocaba frente a el, un humo emergió de los dos cuando de repente el lobo desapareció quedando solo el chico pero no podíamos distinguirlos el humo nos imposibilitaba la vista y no nos dejaba ver nada cuando se difumino pude observarlo mejor y oh por dios frente a Bella y a mi se encontraba un individuo muy diferente al anterior, su vestimenta cambio radicalmente solo tenia un pantalón de color verde claro bota ancha el cual estaba sujeto por un cinturón, su pecho se encontraba al descubierto en forma de V desde sus hombros hasta su ombligo era piel humana pero lo demás era pelaje de Bilax también los brazos menos sus manos, en sus muñecas tenia una especie de cinta de color verde, sus uñas se habían convertido en garras, calzaba zapatillas de color azul y en sus tobillos tenia la misma cinta que en sus muñecas, estas sujetaban las orillas del pantalón, su rostro había cambiado su cabello estaba suelto pero tenia una forma extraña como las llamas de fuego sus ojos eran verdes y amarillos, tenia una expresión serie de verdad que estaba muy cambiado se le podia notar unos colmillos.

-FA-BU-LO-SO, que pasa al fusionarte con el- le pregunto Bella fascinada.

-Oh mi fuerza aumenta, también mi velocidad y mi ki a niveles desconocidos- nos respondió, su voz también había cambia ahora era mas gruesa parecía que cada palabra que nos decía era un gruñido, pero yo me mantenía calmado y Bella también ya que no notábamos ninguna clase de maldad en el chico.

-ki?- le pregunte extrañado.

-Algo difícil de explicar podría decirles que es la energía o fuerza interior que posee todo ser vivo lo cual podemos concentrar en un solo punto, para lanzar bolas de poder al enemigo, para elevar tu ki debes prepararte y concentrarte tanto física como mentalmente, si quieren se los puedo demostrar- nos pregunto.

-Adelante- le pidió Bella.

De su mano comenzó a surgir una bola de fuego hasta convertirse en el tamaño de su mano y lo lanzo contra una pared ocasionando que dicha se destruyera en mil pedazos por la explosión ocasionada.

_-Me encanta-_ nos dijimos Bella y yo mentalmente.

-Déjenme informarles que esto no es nada en comparación con lo que puedo ocasionar puedo hacerlo el triple de poderoso para formar tal explosión parecida a la bomba de hirochima – nos informo.

_-Oh oh me encanta, Edward el es uno- _me informo Bella.

_-Tranquila que pienso lo mismo-_ le respondí.

-Bien ya terminamos, ya te puedes marchar, le informas al otro que en 5 minutos pase, te informaremos si eres uno de los escogidos para formar parte del grupo- le pidió Bella.

-Muy bien- el chico ya casi se iba cuando recordé algo.

-Oye este tu nombre no, nos los has dicho- le dije.

-Oh cierto me llamo Billi Black- nos respondió.

-Bien hasta luego Billi- se despidió Bella.

Bien ya decidimos quien sera el primero del equipo, ahs espero que todos los que faltan sean parecidos a Billi y no como los dos primeros chicos que pasaron ya estamos formando al equipo y conocemos a uno de los 3- _Cuales serán los otros dos?-_

_-No tengo ni idea-_ respondió Bella.

* * *

><p>Nota de la autora:<p>

Bien aparezco de nuevo, por aquí después de tener meses desaparecida, espero que les allá gustado el capitulo, es el mas largo que hecho hasta ahora, tengo muchas ideas para esta historia, y busco la manera de irlas colocando poco a poco, espero que dejen review acerca de que les viene pareciendo hasta ahora, oh consejos que me darían.

Gracias, Gracias, Gracias **CaroBereCullen, **por tus comentarios, cuídate y besos a ti también.

De verdad espero que sea de su agrado la historiavT.T, me esfuerzo mucho para que quede Lo mejor posible

Bueno sin mas me despido, bay y dejen review, review, review.

_REVIEW…_…


	9. Chapter 9

Bien acá con un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste sera narrado en tercera persona, los comentarios en paréntesis serán de la autora es decir yo, cabe informar que las palabras que se encuentren en _cursiva y subrayado _ son los pensamientos de Bella, y los que solo están en _cursiva _son los de Edward, ah y otra cosilla todo esto sucede en el año 1994, cuando haya cambio de año les avisare.

Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, excepto unos cuantos, la historia es de mi loca cabeza, ahora si los dejo en paz y espero que les guste el capi.

* * *

><p>Aburricion era lo único que sentían, tanto Edward como Bella, llevaban 4 horas viendo entrar y salir uno por uno alumnos.<p>

A los cuales a algunos les pedían demostraciones cuerpo a cuerpo, a otros solos les leían el pensamiento, y sol los que no necesitaron ninguna prueba solo una demostración como lo hicieron con Billi e inmediatamente decidieron que eran los 2 que faltaban.

Claro no pudieron detener el paso de mas estudiantes, dejaron que pasaran y pasaran cuando ya desde hace tiempo habían decidido a quienes elegir.

Tanto como hubieron 2 con personalidades similares a Billi muy simpáticas, hubieron 2 para su mala suerte con personalidades muy similares a Brean "cerdo" como lo apodo Edward y a Mica o era Chita (como sea) muy chocante, estos eran nada mas y nada menos que los mejores amigos de los antes nombrados, llamados Walden Colew y Hanna Marllory un dolor en el estomago para nuestros queridos lideres.

Pero con unos cuantos golpes, y uno que otro comentario los pusieron en su lugar, ahora Edward y Bella solo rogaban que terminaran de entrar los chicos, para poder informarles quienes eran los 3 elegidos.

-Dios que aburrido- fue el comentario de Bella a Edward el cual se estaba durmiendo en su silla con su cara recostada en la mesa, UMMM fue lo único que respondió Edward.

Al cabo de 10 minutos Bella pudo notar que ya no entraba nadie, por lo cual quiere decir que ya todos habían pasado y por consiguiente, ellos tenían que salir de la habitación a informar quienes iban hacer los integrantes del grupo.

Bella dio un bostezo, se estiro en la silla, y empezó a despertar a Edward.

_-Edward andando, es hora de informar quienes son los escogidos-_comento Bella, mientras se levantaba y tomaba las hoja en las que había anotado la información de cada alumno, tenia la intención de llevárselas a su cuarto, para cuando la necesitaran la analizaran.

Edward al escuchar a Bella solo se quejo un momento, pero se levanto de la silla, se limpio una chorrada de baba y se desespero rápidamente realizando unos cuantos estiramientos, se comunico a Bella.

-_Bien andando, necesitas ayuda_- le pregunto al notar el montón de papeles que cargaba.

_-No es necesario, planee que yo iba a llevar los papeles y tu ibas a informar quienes serian los integrantes-_ le informo Bella su brillante idea.

-Arg Genial- bufo Edward, mientras Bella se reía por lo bajo- Bien vamos, ABRIR- exclamo Edward hacia la puerta en lo cual esta se abrió lentamente.

Mientras salían pudieron notar que los alumnos rápidamente se formaron, ya que antes estaban sentados y hablando pero como notaron que ya hacían acto de presencia se callaron inmediatamente y se levantaban, los profesores y el patriarca también se encontraban allí, y tanto Edward como Bella se dirigieron hacia ellos, bajo la atenta mirada de todos.

-Bien chicos, ya decidieron a quienes escogerán- les pregunto el profesor Aron nada mas tenerlos cerca, ya que estaba muy intrigado.

-Así es ya lo decidimos- informo Edward seriamente.

-Bien no perdamos tiempo, y comunícalos- les indico el patriarca también curioso.

-Esta bien,_Edward_- le indico Bella solo con la mirada, Edward volvió a bufar por lo bajo y se dirigió a los alumnos.

-Bien chicos, ya hemos decidido cuales serán las 3 personas que nos ayudaran tanto a Isabella como a mi, a mantener el universo a salvo, cada uno de ustedes tienen grandes cualidades, y un muy buen entrenamiento, pero aun les falta me sentiría muy mal y se que Isabella también si les llegara a ocurrir algo, por lo cual escogimos a los que estaban mas desempeñados de todos ustedes tanto física como mentalmente, los empezare a nombrar el primero escogido es Billi Black de 23 años, el segundo es Harry Cleawater de 24 años, y de tercero a Sue Brandon de 23 años, por favor acérquense a nosotros los que nombre y muchas gracias a los demás ya se pueden marchar- culmino Edward dejando a todos sorprendidos y también a Bella por lo directo, lo serio y cortante que fue.

_-Oye Edward te encuentras bien__-_ le pregunto Bella nada mas tenerlo al frente ya que era muy raro para ella ver esta personalidad de Edward ya que este mismo era alguien muy tranquilo, amable y carismático.

-Si estoy bien- fue lo único que dijo Edward bufando (otra vez) y cruzándose de brazos, descolocando a Bella por que lo dijo en voz alta en vez de mental, lo que le quería decir que algo andaba mal muy mal.

-Edward dijiste algo- le pregunto la profesora Sixca un tanto preocupada por Edward y su extraño comportamiento.

-No para nada- dijo Edward un tanto irónico, luego suspiro, dejo su seriedad y su sonrisa característica estuvo de nuevo en su rostro, parecía que se le había ocurrido algo- Saben si pasa algo, pero note que si le explicamos todo rápidamente a los chicos que ya están ca con nosotros, mi problema se podrá arreglar- comento Edward señalando a Billi, Harry y Sue a los cuales ya tenia a su lado.

-Ummm problema que problema Edward- le pregunto el profesor Aron a Edward.

-Ahs ya olvídenlo solo expliquemos le rápido a los chicos a que van atenerse- pidió Edward un tanto intranquilo y desesperado.

-Esta bien, bueno en vista de que ya todos los alumnos se fueron podría explicarles todo, pero me sentiría mas a gusto en el control de mandos así que vamos- informo el patriarca, ocasionando que la sonrisa de Edward desapareciera volviera esa mascara seria, y bufara, por milésima vez en los últimos 5 minutos.

-Arg patriarca por dios no dijo que la nave era segura, explique de una buena vez todo y déjese de rodeos solo estamos perdiendo tiempo, no hay nadie ya lo comprobé con mi poder de leer mentes no hay nadie cerca a 10 metros a la redoma- informo Edward desesperado y moviendo los brazos de una forma brusca.

_-__Edward de verdad estas bien-_ le pregunto Bella seriamente, muy preocupada, pero Edward hizo como que no la escucho y miraba fijamente al patriarca esperando su respuesta.

-Bueno la nave es segura y también es bueno que no se encuentre nadie cerca pero también es necesario mostrarles el control de mandos a estos tres chicos- le explico el patriarca a Edward.

-Bueno si es por eso luego podría hacerlo yo mismo los llevaría halla y les explicaría todo eso no es tan importante, lo importante ahora es que les expliques todo lo referente a Telkeg- pidió Edward hablando rápidamente desorientando a todos un poco incluso a los chicos que lo miraban como si tuviera un tercer ojo.

-Este Edward bueno esta bien, Ummm jóvenes como escucharon hace un momento a Edward, fueron los escogidos para integrarse al equipo Tèbié rénlèi el cual se les puede decir es un privilegio para ustedes, pero también algo muy peligroso queremos dejarles en claro que al aceptar este puesto están prometiendo cuidar a cualquier ser vivo en el universo del mal, y por dicho mal me voy dirigiendo a Telkeg saben quien es verdad?- les pregunto el patriarca a los chicos ya que les notaba una cara de idos.

Y es cierto los muchachos estaban medio perdidos y Edward que les estaba leyendo la mente lo pudo notar, aumentando así su desesperación por lo cual decidió intervenir.

-Patriarca no entienden nada, deje que les informe yo sera mas sencillo- le pidió Edward al patriarca a lo cual este solo le asintió- Bien chicos les voy a resumir todo y luego al rato me hacen las preguntas ¿esta bien?- los mentecatos perdón los tres chicos solo asintieron y lo observaban con la boca abierta por la seriedad que le veían en el rostro ya que se notaba mas simpático cuando demostraron sus habilidades parece que las apariencias engañan- Bueno los que les hablo el patriarca es cierto esto es muy peligroso pueden perder hasta la vida, Telkeg es el malo en este caso como en las películas debemos proteger a todo el universo de Telkeg el cual es hermano del patriarca y fue el que mando a los gúaiwú a que atacaran el campamento y es el responsable de que todos nos encontremos acá para estar mas seguros en la nave ya que el quiere el poder de todos bueno nos quiere a Isabella y a mi en su equipo pero nosotros estamos en el bueno, Ummm que mas ha si que si todavía quieren conformar el equipo con nosotros dos (esto lo dijo señalando a Bella la cual lo miraba con la boca abierta, y a el) pueden decírnoslo, esto no es obligado queremos derrotar a Telkeg y proteger a todos- culmino Edward su discurso jadeando por aire, dejando a todos en Shock por todo lo que dijo en tan solo 10 segundos y a los tres muchachos procesando la información- Y bien que dicen- pregunto Edward.

-Pues si, si quiero formar parte del equipo- dijo Sue, segura.

-Ummm este si, le entro- comento Harry, un tanto perdido, pero también seguro por su respuesta.

-No hacia falta el discursito, ni la preguntita, por supuesto que formo parte del equipo, al fin los entrenamientos servirán para algo importante- fue todo lo que dijo Billi con una sonrisa.

-Bien ya escucho patriarca, dijeron que si ahora ya con el debido respeto se puede marchar, y ustedes también profesores que tengo que preguntarles algo a estos chicos y es muy, muy importante y tranquilo que yo los llevo después de solucionar el problemita- dijo Edward con la seriedad que estaba preocupando a todos.

-Este, si Edward, pero en verdad estas bien- pregunto la profesora Sixca, a lo cual Edward solo hizo una mueca extraña.

-HAAAA que si ya se pueden ir, gracias adiós- los despidió Edward con la mano,a lo cual los profesores y el patriarca se marcharon.

Bella observaba a Edward preocupada, muy preocupada lo notaba serio y muy concentrado en algo no lo soporto mas y exploto.

-_Edward estas bien_- pregunto Bella a lo cual recibió como respuesta silencio, un desesperado silencio.

Edward ni siquiera se inmuto por su pregunta estaba muy concentrado en leerle los pensamiento a el patriarca y a los profesores esperando que se alejaran lo suficiente para hacer la pregunta mas importante de todo el poco tiempo que llevaba en la nave.

-_Edward tu_...- Bella iba a seguir hablando pero se detuvo al ver que Edward por fin abría sus ojos, y su cara de seriedad cambiaba a una de dolor- _Edward, te duele algo_- fue lo que pregunto.

-Muchachos es urgente es debida oh muerte ustedes conocen cada parte de esta nave verdad- pregunto Edward rápidamente a los tres chicos que tenia en frente en lo que en las mentes de estos solo paso un _**QUE?**_- Respondan eh-

-Ah pues si no todos pero los mas importantes- comento Sue un poco nerviosa, por la mirada de Edward la cual reflejaba mucha desesperación.

-Bien, bien entre los mas importantes entra el lugar en donde se hace la comida verdad- cuestiono Edward pero esta vez solo dirigiéndose nada mas a Sue.

-Si- fue la escueta respuesta de la chica.

-Excelente llévame urgentemente a ese lugar- le pidió Edward con una gran sonrisa tomándola de la mano y guiándola hasta la salida.

-Edward- dijo Bella seriamente, deteniendo al chico en el acto.

-Si Bella- fue lo que le dijo.

-Que hay en el comedor que te tiene así comportándote extraño- le pregunto Bella mirándolo fijamente, cruzándose de brazos, mientras que los otros chicos observaban todo con los ojos muy grandes y Sue un tanto nerviosa ya que Edward todavía no la había soltado.

-Bella, en el comedor hay comida- respondió Edward como algo obvio rodando los ojos.

-Edward se que hay comida pero porque te comportas así eh- pregunto Bella algo exasperada aunque un tanto intrigada, muy diferente a los otros que si estaban muy curiosos.

-Bella estoy comportándome así porque- Edward se detuvo un momento aspiro aire y una mascara de dolor apareció en su rostro preocupando a todos.

-Porque- preguntaron al unisonido.

-Por que... por que... por que tengo hambre-respondió Edward en un susurro lastimero, dejando a todos con un tic nervioso en el ojo.

-¿Que?- fue lo que preguntaron los tres chicos ( Billi, Sue y Harry) sorprendidos y un tanto preocupados por si el patriarca no se equivoco en escoger como capitán a Edward, en cambio Bella estaba enojada y lo único que pudo decir con los dientes apretados fue -Me estas jodiendo verdad-

-No Bella es enserio me estoy muriendo de hambre, acaso tu no, llevamos un día entero sin comer, no puedo soportarlo mas- respondió Edward, dirigiendo su vista al suelo, cuando de repente se dio cuenta de algo, dirigió sus ojos a Bella, y con voz recriminadora le dijo- Bella el jodiendo es una mala palabra-

Bella lo único que pudo hacer fue ahogarse con su baba ya que hasta muriéndose de hambre y comportándose extraño Edward seguía siendo Edward así que mas calmada le dijo.

-Ok si lo siento no me pude detener, y si también tengo hambre pero no es para comportarse así me preocupaste, y bueno si vamos a comer- ocasionando que este le devolviera una gran sonrisa en su rostro y en la mente de este solo se repetía la palabra _Gracias- _Oye Sue nos podrías llevar al comedor- le pidió Bella esta vez dirigiéndose a la chica que estaba al lado de Edward y que los miraba como si estuvieran locos.

-Oh si... si por supuesto siganme- fue todo lo que dijo, antes de salir de la sala de entrenamiento, siendo seguida por los demás.

Pensamientos diferentes era lo que pasaba por la mente de cada uno.

Billi se preguntaba mentalmente, si acaso seria emocionante tener una pelea con el capitán como antes pensaba, después de observar su comportamiento tan, tan infantil, empezaba a dudarlo.

Harry solo iba contando sus pasos, ya que no entendía nada de lo que había pasado y mantener su mente calmada, lo haría entender mejor.

Sue se sentía un tanto intimidada por sus capitanes a los que tenia a su lado, y esperaba no perderse en el camino, no pudo contener el temblor que le ocasiono la mirada matadora que la Sud capitana le dirigió, y mas esa extraña sonrisa decidió dirigir la mirada al frente y rogar llegar rápido a su destino.

Bella solo pensaba en que fue una mala idea decidir llevar todos esos papeles sola, mejor le pedía ayuda a Edward ya que se estaba cansando, entro en la mente de este pero solo al leer sus pensamientos se dijo a si misma que los cargaría, no sin antes darle una mirada a Edward seria pero este ni cuenta se dio, por lo cual se la dirigió a la pobre chica que tenia a su lado la cual tembló, y Bella se dio cuenta que la estaba asustando, por eso le dio una sonrisa simpática que al parecer la asusto mas.

Edward, Edward, Edward por lo contrario no noto la mirada de Bella ni de nadie el estaba es su mundo ya decidiendo que era lo que iba a comer, imaginándose el postre y todo lo rico que seria, de verdad que tanto tiempo sin comer era algo desesperante para el y esperaba llegar pronto al comedor.

-He Sue, falta mucho para llegar- pregunto Edward ya que sus tripas habían hecho acto de presencia.

-Oh si mis cálculos son correctos, solo doblamos en esta esquina y si miren es acá- Sue se detuvo frente a una gran puerta en donde tenia una descripción extraña- ABRIR- exclamo se abrió la puerta y Edward al detectar el olor a comida entro corriendo al comedor.

_-Edward-_ exclamo Bella pero este por milésima vez la ignoro, por lo cual esta solo suspiro y le siguió los pasos, junto con los otros tres jóvenes.

-Hola, mucho gusto yo soy Edward y si no es molestia podría alimentarme- le hablo el capitán a una mujer de unos 40 años de edad que se encontraba en la cocina y la que solo le dirigió una mirada evaluadora.

-Jumm ¿Edward?, me ves cara de niñera- fue la respuesta sarcastica de la mujer.

-Por favor, llevo sin comer un día entero y me estoy muriendo, snik snik te deberé un gran favor- le rogó Edward prácticamente arrodillado frente a la mujer y tomándola de la mano.

-Este chico, Ummm Edward no es necesario que hagas eso, este... no me puedes mentir a todos les dimos comida nada mas llegaron esta mañana, no es necesario...-dijo la mujer un tanto incomoda por la situación y mas con el publico que tenia.

-No yo no le miento Bella y yo estábamos ocupados hablando con el patriarca, acerca de lo del equipo y luego estuvimos 4 horas viendo a alumnos entrar y salir, entrar y salir habían unos que me desesperaron, pero, yo.. yo... en serio no le miento no e comido desde un día entero Bella tampoco, alimentenos, alimentenos- hablo Edward con la voz algo entrecortada.

-Este bien, esta bien les voy a dar de comer, siéntense hay en esa mesa en unos 5 minutos les daré la comida- dijo la mujer ya rendida de los ruegos del joven.

-Gracias, gracias, me has salvado la vida, gracias, gracias este favor te lo deberé- era lo único que decía el chico mientras le besaba las manos y al terminar se dirigió corriendo a la mesa que le había indico la gran mujer.

Los 4 jóvenes que presenciaron la escena solo pensaban una cosa loco, se dirigieron a donde se encontraba Edward, y solo lo observaron fijamente sin decir nada.

La mujer al cabo de lo que prometió 5 minutos después le coloco una gran bandeja de comida a Edward al cual solo le dirigió una mirada agradecida, y se lanzo a devorar su comida.

-Quien de ustedes dos chicas es Bella- pregunto.

-Oh soy... soy yo- respondió Bella a duras penas, mientras observaba a Edward comer como un poseso.

-Bien toma- fue lo que dijo la mujer mientras al frente le colocaba un plato de comida mucho mas pequeño que el de Edward.

-Gracias- dijo Bella realizando lo mismo que Edward comenzó a comer pero decentemente.

-fesgta jilecieso... tuchlas glatias- dijo Edward con la boca llena hacia la mujer la cual en vez de dirigirle una mirada asquerosa solo le sonreía divertida.

-Edward, no debes hablar con la boca llena- le recrimino Bella ya enojada.

-Lo siento- se disculpo este con la mirada en su plato.

-Déjalo chica esta bien- lo defendió la mujer.

-No, no esta bien de verdad lo lamento a todos ustedes me he comportado muy mal, y si Bella perdona ya se que el de los modales siempre soy yo pero es que tenia mucha hambre, y si no es ninguna excusa que de mi comportamiento y de verdad lo lamento mucho, para la próxima me comportare algo mejor-se disculpo Edward con todos y luego se dirigio a la mujer con una sonrisa-ah y por cierto Ummm si me podría decir su nombre seria genial, pero déjeme decirle que cocina como los dioses-

-Ahs al fin que volviste hacer tu y tranquilo que te perdono- agradeció Bella dirigiéndole una sonrisa, y continuando comiendo.

-Oh por mi parte lo comprendo se que es estar tanto tiempo sin comer- alego Billi.

-Ummm este si lo perdono sea cual sea el mal que nos haga hecho porque aun no comprendo- dijo Harry.

-Lo perdono- fue todo lo que susurro Sue.

-Oye chico tranquilo, gracias por el alago y mi nombre es Greta- respondió la mujer.

-Oh Greta bonito nombre, y el alago no es nada, en serio que esta comida esta exquisita- hablo Edward con una sonrisa sincera.

-Bien ya hablenme de ustedes porque no vinieron en la mañana a comer como los demas alumnos- pregunto Greta ya que sentía curiosidad en exclusividad a Edward y Bella.

-Oh Ummm bueno no sabría decirle si nos pudiera informar la hora en estos momentos- comento Edward un tanto desorientando, pero sin dejar de comer eso si sus modales se hicieron presentes esta vez.

-Chico son las 14:16 exactamente- le informo Greta observando su reloj de muñeca.

-Oh bien si son las 14:16 y analizando todo a la hora de comida que me imagino seria a las 6:30, Bella ni yo nos encontrábamos en la nave, yo estaba inconsciente y Bella mm bueno no se estaría hablando con el patriarca- respondió el chico como si estuviera hablando del clima.

_-Oh acordándome de eso, oye tu herida en la pierna esta bien, no me había pasado por la mente-_ pregunto Bella dejando de comer y mirando a Edward el cual hizo lo mismo y le dirigió una mirada extrañada.

_-Ahora que lo dices a mi también se me había olvidado, espera un momento_- Edward se levanto de la silla y se coloco en cunclillas bajo la atenta mirada de todos por otra vez un extraño comportamiento de este, se volvió a colocar de pie se sentó de nuevo en la silla y le dirigió otra vez la mirada a Bella- _No siento ninguna molestia Bella, raro pero no hay nada de que preocuparse-_

_-__En serio no me estas mintiendo__-_hablo Bella esta vez dirigiéndole una mirada especulativa.

-_Bella sabes que yo nunca te mentiría en serio no me duele, y en todo caso te preguntaría también a ti si los rasguños ya no te duelen- _contraataco Edward mirando a Bella preocupado.

_-Oh eso no nada que ver, ya hasta se me habían olvidado y si te creo lamento acusarte de mentiroso, se que eso no entra entre tu personalidad-_ le respondió Bella dándole una sonrisa un tanto avergonzada pero dando por terminando así su conversación mental y continuo comiendo Edward hizo lo mismo.

-Este chicos por que se miraron así es algo extraño pareciera que estuvieran comunicándose sin mover sus labios- pregunto Billi mas que extrañado después de observar atentamente la escena.

-Ja en cierto modo así fue, nos comunicamos mentalmente una de nuestras tantas habilidades- le respondió Bella a Billi y antes de que este pudiera hablar se le adelanto Greta.

-Tantas habilidades, como tenia entendido que cada alumno tenían solo un poder-

-Eso es cierto, Greta pero ellos son un caso súper especial- esta vez hablo Sue.

-Súper especial, un momento no me digan que ellos dos son los capitanes del equipo Tèbié rénlèi- hablo la mujer mayor.

-De acuerdo no le decimos- se inmiscuyo esta vez el perdido de Harry.

-Oh por dios es increíble, pero son tan jóvenes puedo calcular que tienen solo 17, como no me di cuenta antes, por eso los uniformes con la C que tiene Edward de capitán y S de Bella de sud capitana y sus extraños colores- divagaba la sorprendida mujer en voz alta, mientras evaluaba atentamente a los dos jóvenes que estaban comiendo frente a ella.

-En realidad nosotros físicamente tenemos 18 es algo que no podemos cambiar pero nuestra edad real seria de 21 respectivamente, bueno Sue, Billi y Harry son mayores que nosotros jejejejeje- aclaro Edward a Greta dejando la mas sorprendida, al igual que los tres antes nombrados- y gracias por la información ahora entiendo lo de la letra en el hombro no había recaído en eso, Uf haaaa ya termine la comida estuvo magnifica- para rematar concluyo con una gran sonrisa de plena felicidad.

-Bueno chicos les podría pedir a todos que me hablen de cada uno por favor- les pidió Greta a los cinco jóvenes a ver si así entendía mejor, los chicos asintieron y el que inicio fue Harry.

-Bien yo me llamo Harry Cleawater, tengo 24 años estoy entrenando desde hace 5 años, me puedo convertir en cualquier animal que quiera soy licantropo, vengo de Fork tengo dos hijos de 1 año que se encuentran allí y estoy casado con una magnifica mujer, mi pasatiempo es Ummm hacer bromas- concluyo el joven con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué tu eres padre? Como hacías para ver a tu esposa- le pregunto Billi mas que sorprendido.

-Bueno cuando estaba en el campamento fácilmente me convertía en ave y iba a visitarlos por corto tiempo pero lo hacia, ahora aquí en la nave parece que va hacer imposible, pero al menos podre verlos en imágenes- hablo Harry sin dejar de sonreír.

-Ok bien por ti Harry, por mi parte yo me llamo Billi Black tengo 23 años estoy aquí desde hace 6 años creo, vengo de la Push me transformo en hombre lobo, no tengo familia y mi pasatiempo es entrenar-

-Ummm bueno yo me llamo Sue Brandon, tengo 23 años vengo al igual a Harry de Fork, mis padres se encuentran allí, no tengo mas familiares a parte de ellos, yo puedo convertir mi cuerpo en cualquier elemento que tenga cerca, estoy aquí desde hace 7 años y mi pasatiempo es mantener todo organizado-

-Bien me toca a mi, mi nombre es Isabella Swan estoy casada con Edward, tengo 21 años soy la sud capitana, mi habilidad es todas las habilidades pero ahora solo tengo 40 activados, vengo de Phoenix, mis padres no tengo ni la menor idea de donde pueden estar, estoy aquí desde hace 2 años y mi pasatiempo es Ummm leer-

-Mi turno, mi nombre es Edward Masen como dijo Bella estoy casado con ella, mi habilidad es la misma que ella y tengo la misma cantidad de poderes activados 40 pero algunos son diferentes, vengo de Chicago, soy el Capitán, estoy aquí también desde hace 2 años, tengo 21 años, de mis padres desconozco su paradero, y mi pasatiempo es tocar el piano-

-Ok haber si entiendo, los mas jóvenes y los que tienen menos tiempo entrenando son los capitanes del grupo, guao son muy poderoso, ustedes tres chicos también tienen grandes habilidades, y este Edward o Bella me podrían explicar eso del congelamiento- pregunto Greta interesada.

_-Lo haces tu o lo hago yo-_

_-Deja y lo hago yo-_

_-Esta bien-_

-Bien lo voy hacer yo, nuestro congelamiento es algo raro de explicar todavía no se encuentra una explicación lógica, pero creemos, que al iniciar la profesora Sixca con la activación de los poderes, nuestro cuerpo se empezó a deteriorar y para poder conservase sufrió el proceso de congelación, el cual fue doloroso, el patriarca nos explico que fue algo parecido al de los vampiros, ese periodo de transición duro aproximadamente 3 días y nos ocurrió a mi primero al cumplir los 18 y después a Bella al cumplirlos también- culmino Edward.

-Similar al de los vampiros que ustedes son vampiros- pregunto Harry.

-Oh no lo que tenemos similar al de los vampiros es nuestro congelamiento somos inmortales en el sentido de que no podemos envejecer, y el dolor que sufrimos por 3 días es el mismo que ellos sufren cuando son transformados, nosotros si podemos morir, en batalla por una grave herida como cualquier humano, pero nosotros no bebemos sangre ni nada de eso, comemos normal, si dormimos pero por poco tiempo, tenemos mas energía, nuestro corazón late, podemos sangrar lo cual es extraño si estamos congelados, es algo extraño sumamente extraño, nuestro cuerpo no puede cambiar para nada- explico Edward a todos.

-Guau de enserio que es sumamente extraño, y eso quiere decir que no pueden tener hijos- pregunto Greta.

-Si, bueno no sabemos, pero lo mas seguro es que no podamos tener hijos- respondió esta vez Bella.

-Oh bueno...- Greta no sabia que decir estaba un tanto incomoda.

-Oye Greta podrías hablarnos de ti- le pregunto Sue para cambiar de conversación.

-Bueno no hay mucho de que hablar, tengo 45 años estoy acá en la nave desde hace 10 años, como cocinera, no tengo familia, y el pasatiempo es cocinar- comento.

-Oh bien pareces mas joven, y chicos ustedes no tienen alguna duda de lo referente al equipo, por que puede que no les haya explicado bien la situación- pregunto Edward un tanto avergonzado.

-No- respondieron al unisonido, Harry, Billi y Sue.

-Ja enserio- divago Bella mirándolos divertida, tendrían que mostrarle que aunque son sus capitanes, no deberían tenerles miedo, serian grandes amigos, Edward que estaba escuchando sus pensamientos asintió de acuerdo.

-Bueno la única duda que tenemos a mi parecer seria a quienes protegeremos- hablo Sue con voz mínima.

-Jumm a todos , y en todos tenemos a los seres humanos, extraterrestres, seres mitológicos como los vampiros, duendes, nomos, y cualquiera que este en peligro por Telkeg, y no debemos verlo como una obligación sino como un deber- hablo el capitán.

_-Bien,Edward creo que es hora de llevarlos al control de mandos- _el susodicho nada mas asintió.

-Bien chicos ya hablamos mucho es hora de ir al control de mandos, nos vemos Greta, chicos coloquen su mano en mi brazo- hablo Edward estirando el brazo y activando el poder de tele transportación, al ver las pocas ganas que tenían estos de tocarlo- Oigan tranquilos que no muerdo jeje, Bella- esta asintió y también lo tomo del brazo, Edward se concentro, y desaparecieron dejando sola a Greta la cual solo negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

Los 5 aparecieron frente a una gran compuerta, la cual era la entrada al control de mandos, que por obvias razones se encontraba cerrado.

-Tranquilos chicos esto siempre pasa las primeras veces, pronto se acostumbraran- trataba de tranquilizar Edward a los jóvenes que todavía no soltaban su brazo, y tenían caras verdes- En serio si no es mucha molestia podrían soltarme el brazo- los chicos algo avergonzados en especial Billi lo soltaron inmediatamente nada mas escucharlo- Gracias- les dirigió una sonrisa, y se dirigió a la puerta coloco la clave, su huella dactilar, se analizaron sus pupilas, y al finalizar dijo con voz fuerte ABRIR, dando un sonido de aprobación, la compuerta empezó abrir lentamente.

-Bien patriarca acá estamos todos- hablo Bella entraba primero que todos y se dirigía ha observar lo que hacían unas personas en una computadora, mientras que los demás no salían de su sopor y mareo por el viaje.

Mientras los chicos se recomponían y analizaban el lugar donde se encontraban, se pusieron serios y firmes ya que ante ellos se encontraba el patriarca Issan, muy diferente a sus capitanes Edward se encontraba casi encima de un hombre preguntándole todas las funciones de las computadoras, Bella en cambio no preguntaba presionaba cualquier botón que le llamara la atención, el patriarca solo los observaba con el seño fruncido pero con una sonrisa en el rostro, _**Igual a sus padres. **_Fue lo que pensó.

-Chicos por favor comportence- les llamo la atención el patriarca a los capitanes, los cuales murmuraron algo por lo bajo pero dejaron en paz al pobre hombre y se acercaron a los chicos.

-Oiga patriarca una pregunta Sue, Billi y Harry no van a tener diferentes uniformes como nosotros- pregunto Bella curiosa.

-Si van hacer diferentes similares al de ustedes, pero solo en color blanco- informo el patriarca tanto a Bella como a los chicos.

-Oh bien, me imagino que se los pondrán luego- comento Bella a nadie en especial.

-Bien Edward e Isabella una pregunta confían en estos tres chicos tanto como para decirles la clave para entrar al control de mandos miren que solo ustedes 2 pueden entrar por la tele transportación- les pregunto seriamente el patriarca.

Edward y Bella le dirigieron una mirada seria para puro teatro a Harry, Billi y Sue, y casi se parten a reír por los pensamientos que tenían, estaban sumamente nerviosos estos chicos deberían de relajarse mas.

-Bueno patriarca si confiamos en ellos- respondió Bella con una sonrisa dejando a un lado su rostro serio, Edward hizo lo mismo.

-De acuerdo chicos les informo que se encuentran en el control de mandos, en este lugar pasaran la mayor parte del tiempo, aparte de entrenar, solo pueden ingresar acá el personal autorizado que son Sixca, Aron,Lucas,Samanta, Siena, Gira, y Distan y son de mi total confianza, y los cuales serán los encargados de informarnos sobre cualquier ataque de Telkeg,sus capitanes les acaban de entregar su voto de confianza para que puedan ingresar se necesitara sus huellas dactilares, su voz, sus ojos, y por supuesto el número clave que es 5319595, por ahora no podrán entrar ya que necesitamos activarlo todo mas tarde pasaran por la sala de medicina para que realicen los exámenes correspondientes, se encontraran con Siena y Lucas, esto va con ustedes también Isabella y Edward entendieron- informo el patriarca.

-Si señor- respondieron fuerte, claro Harry, Billi y Sue, en cambio Edward solo asintió, y Bella levanto un pulgar.

-Bien otra cosa acérquense a la mesa por favor- les ordeno el patriarca a los 5, los cuales hicieron los que les pidió- Si observan en la mesa se encuentran todas la armas correspondientes a cada uno que necesitaran, aparte cada uno va a poseer este comunicador, se podrán mantener en contacto tanto con ustedes mismos, como con nosotros en la nave, tienen un chip de rastreo, y una alarma que les informara cuando se encuentren cerca de un enemigo, tomen cada uno-

Los chicos tomaron las armas, colocaron en su cinturón la pistola láser, y varias bombas en la parte trasera del mismo el comunicador, en el chaleco dentro de los cierres colocaron los cartuchos del arma, y en sus botas colocaron 2 navajas y un arma láser mas pequeña, en los cierres del pantalón colocaron algunas municiones.

-Muy bien, ya no hay mas nada que decir ustedes tres pueden, irse a cambiar, Isabella y Edward se quedan que tengo que comunicarles algo- ordeno el patriarca.

-Esta bien- hablaron al unisonido tanto Bella como Edward.

-Si señor- al unisonido otra vez hablaron los pobres tres chicos.

Justo cuando se iban a marchar, la alarma empezó a sonar.

-Informe- cuestiono el patriarca seriamente.

-Un monstruo en compañía de guaiwu aparecieron en la tierra, mas especifico en San Francisco, cerca de un hotel en construccion- informo alguien.

-Bien chicos, tienen que ir- les informo el patriarca- colóquense en la plataforma de tele transportación-

-Si señor- (ya saben quienes fueron no) los 5 se dirigieron a la plataforma y cuando ya iban hacer tele transportaron, el patriarca los detuvo.

-Espera, ustedes 2 no irán- informo el patriarca señalándolos con el dedo.

-¿Pero por que?- fue todo lo que se escucho...

* * *

><p>Nota de la autora:<p>

¿A quienes no deja ir el patriarca?,¿sera igual de desastroso para Edward y Bella como la primera vez? ¿como les ira a Sue, Billi y Harry? Esto y otras interrogantes se responderán en el próximo capitulo.

Reviews por favor, si les gusto el capitulo, ya sabemos quienes son los otros dos integrantes, y sus poderes, en el próximo capitulo empieza la verdadera aventura, acá un adelanto.

_-Los están venciendo-_

_-Déjalos que se defiendan-_

_-Son muchos,necesitan nuestra ayuda-_

_-Bien vayan-_

_-Este plan no funciona-_

_-Siempre hay un plan B-_

_-Iluminame-_

_-No uses tu sarcasmo conmigo en momentos como este, el plan es el siguiente-_

_-Tu regresa a la nave-_

_-Pero...-_

_-Regresa-_

_-Adiós-_

_-Que pasa-_

_-Solo observa-_

_-Oh que es otro aprendizaje-_

_-Cual es tu plan- _

_-¿improvisar?-_

_-Es enserio-_

_-Ah que si-_

_-Encierrenlo-_

_-Pero porque, necesitan mi ayuda-_

Bien eso es todo, bay me despido nos vemos en la próxima, por favor Review.


	10. Chapter 10

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste sera narrado en tercera persona, los comentarios en paréntesis serán de la autora es decir yo, cabe informar que las palabras que se encuentren en <em><span>cursiva y subrayado <span>_ son los pensamientos de Bella, las que solo están en _cursiva _son los de Edward y las que estén en **negrita** son pensamientos de otras personasah y otra cosilla todo esto sucede en el año 1994 cuando haya cambio de año les avisare.

Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, excepto unos que invente la historia pertenece a mi loca cabeza, ahora si los dejo en paz y espero que les guste el capi.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Justo cuando se iban a marchar, la alarma empezó a sonar.

-Informe- cuestiono el patriarca seriamente.

-Un monstruo en compañía de guáiwús aparecieron en la tierra, mas especifico en San Francisco, cerca de un hotel en construcción- informo alguien.

-Bien chicos, tienen que ir- les informo el patriarca- colóquense en la plataforma de tele transportación-

-Si señor- (ya saben quienes fueron no) los 5 se dirigieron a la plataforma y cuando ya iban hacer tele transportaron, el patriarca los detuvo.

-Espera, ustedes 2 no irán- informo el patriarca señalándolos con el dedo.

-¿Pero por que?- fue todo lo que se escucho...

Capitulo 10:

-No nos puede hacer esto patriarca- se escucho la voz de Bella.

-Puedo y lo estoy haciendo- hablo seriamente.

-Pe..ro pero porque nosotros somos los capitanes del equipo no podemos dejar a los chicos solos- esta vez hablo Edward, mientras tanto Billy, Sue y Harry miraban el intercambio de palabras a los que consideraban sus altos mandos.

-Menos mal que tienen eso claro Edward, pero quiero observar las habilidades de estos tres chicos- hablo el patriarca.

-Duda de nuestra capacidad de reconocer quienes son los mas capacitados para formar el grupo- hablo Bella un tanto ofendida.

-No, solo quiero observar como se la apañan para defenderse sin sus dos capitanes así que Billy, Sue y Harry andando vallan- ordeno el patriarca.

Los tres susodichos desaparecieron de la sala de control y reaparecieron en el hotel donde los guáiwú atacaban.

-Y ahora que hacemos son muchos- hablo Sue mientras observaba a su alrededor- el monstruo de antes ya no esta-.

-Tenemos que ocultarnos y formular un plan- hablo esta vez Harry.

-Que plan y que nada, tenemos que disparar con las armas láser si aunque sea les damos la espalda para ocultarnos nos pueden atacar cada uno cuide la espalda del otro y disparen lo mas acertado que puedan y lo del monstruo luego nos preocupamos por eso- hablo Billy sabiamente por algo se pasaba casi todo el día entrenando tenia muchos conocimientos de lucha.

-De acuerdo- hablaron al unisonido tanto Harry como Sue se protegieron la espalda de cada uno y comenzaron a disparar.

Mientras tanto en el control de mandos...

-Bien no lo hacen nada mal, Billy tiene muchos conocimientos de lucha- hablo el patriarca.

-Lo consideramos el mas calificado de los tres- comento Edward mientras observaba la batalla por la pantalla- Aunque es algo extraño que el monstruo desapareciera-.

-Eso es cierto, pero quedaron los guáiwús que son muchos con disparos no harán mucho- hablo esta vez Bella quien también observaba la pantalla.

Volviendo a la batalla...

-Oye Billy están apareciendo como mas no- pregunto Sue.

-Eso es lo que parece-

-¡MIERDA!- exclamo Harry- AL SUELO AHORA-

Los tres se lanzaron rápidamente al suelo, mientras que encima de ellos pasaba una bomba e impactaba con una pared que se encontraba en construcción.

-Oh oh esto se pone cada vez mas difícil tienen bombas- hablo Billy.

-Necesitamos un plan- hablo Sue.

-No tenemos tiempo para pensar, hay vienen-

Los chicos se levantaron rápidamente, pero estaban rodeados de guáiwús.

-No queda de otra mas que batalla cuerpo a cuerpo- dijo Billy mientras se colocaba en posición de defensa los otros dos asintieron y lo imitaron- Veamos cuanto duramos, Ataquen-

En el control de mandos...

-Los están venciendo- exclamo Edward ya preocupado.

-Dejan que se defiendan- hablo el patriarca con voz tranquila.

-Son muchos necesitan nuestra ayuda- hablo esta vez Bella, mientras veía como a Harry lo agarraban dos guáiwús por los brazos y otro le daba de puñetazos escena que no paso desapercibida tanto para el patriarca como para Edward.

-Bien vayan- ordeno el patriarca, los chicos corrieron a la plataforma de tele transportación, ignorando por completo la seña que le hizo el patriarca al controlador de la maquina.

Edward y Bella desaparecieron de la sala de control y reaparecieron en un lugar que no esperaban.

-En donde estamos- hablo Bella confundida mirando a su alrededor, no se encontraban en el hotel en construcción.

-Nos tele transportaron a un lugar diferente-

-¿Se equivocaron?- pregunto Bella.

-No lo creo, todo esto es obra del patriarca-

-Tu crees- Bella no estaba segura.

-Estoy seguro, ellos no se equivocarían en algo tan importante- hablo Edward seriamente- En fin busquemos a los chicos- Bella asintió Edward activo su poder de leer mentes haber si podía escuchar la de los chicos, ese era su poder mas fuerte y tenia un rango bastante grande, se concentro y efectivamente pudo escuchar la mente de los chicos estaban en bastantes problemas- _Bien Bella vamos rápido, los chicos necesitan ayuda cuanto antes, al norte- _

En el control de mandos...

-Edward de verdad que es muy astuto- le comento el patriarca a Sixca y Aron.

-De verdad que si por algo lo entrenamos nosotros- hablo Aron orgulloso Sixca no comento nada solo sonrió pensaba lo mismo.

En la batalla...

Billy peleaba con cinco guáiwús al mismo tiempo le propino una patada a uno que callo al suelo por el impacto, Billy giro rápidamente tomo una daga de su cinturón y se la lanzo a otro que estaba apunto de atacarlo por la espalda, el que callo al suelo lo sujeto por detrás cuando Billy se distrajo al mirar a Sue que estaba en problemas.

Sue no estaba en mejores condiciones luchaba contra tres tenia buenas habilidades al esquivar los golpes y propinaba también, pero cuando uno de los guáiwú le comenzó a disparar tuvo que hacer mas que esquivar se lanzo al suelo y el enemigo tomo ventaja de esto lanzando cele encima e inmovilizándola.

Harry como buen portador de su fuerza daba golpes a diestra y siniestra por ello era al que mas cantidad de guáiwú le atacaban, estando el en desventaja pero no se detenía y seguía, pero al observar la situación en la que se encontraban Sue y Billy fue en su ayuda primero con Billy era el que mas cerca se encontraba de el.

Justo cuando a Billy le iban a clavar la misma daga que le había lanzado anteriormente a uno del enemigo, sintió como era soltado de la espalda y esquivo rápidamente el ataque Harry había atacado al guáiwú que tenia sujeto a Billy.

Rápidamente los dos chicos fueron en ayuda de Sue pero al ver la escena en la que se encontraba su compañera de equipo quedaron impactados, esta se encontraba algo apartada de ellos por lo cual no llegarían a tiempo para salvarla, un guáiwú estaba apunto de decapitarla con una espada.

Sue intentaba apartar al guáiwú que tenia encima pero este la tenia bien sujeta, se puso nerviosa al alzar la mirada y ver como otro guáiwú se acercaba a ella con una gran espada con intensiones obvias de arrancarle la cabeza.

Bella y Edward corrían lo mas fuerte que sus piernas les daban, Edward todavía tenia el poder de leer mentes activado y le comentaba a Bella la situación.

_-Mas rápido ya casi llegamos- _

_-Oh oh Sue esta en problemas-_

_-Demonios,hay que saltar esta pared ¿pero como?- _

Tanto Edward como Bella empezaron haber a su alrededor, buscando un medio de ayuda.

_-Esto servirá Bella-_

Esta miro lo que Edward había encontrado y rápidamente entendió lo que este planeaba corrió junto a el hacia el gancho saltaron y se sujetaron fuertemente, Edward lanzo una daga y con una gran puntería movió la palanca del motor de la maquina la cual se encendió y con un gran impulso el gancho los lanzo por encima de la pared que les impedía el paso de seguir.

Justo cuando el guáiwú iba alzar la espada para cortarle la cabeza a Sue, mientras que Billy y Harry corrían con la idea de detenerlo, los dos últimos observaron como sus dos capitanes llegaban por los aires al lado de Sue, siendo Bella la que detuviera el ataque del guáiwú que poseía la espada dándole un golpe certero en la espalda de este, Edward hizo lo propio apartando a los guáiwús que estaban encima de Sue.

Harry y Billy llegaron junto a ellos.

-Estas bien- pregunto Harry a Sue.

-Si, si lo estoy-

-Me alegro-

Los chicos nuevamente se pusieron en posición de defensa y empezaron a disparar con sus armas mientras se protegían la espalda de cada uno, así estuvieron por un rato cuando ya Bella harta de observar que no avanzaban nada en ataque dijo.

-Este plan no funciona-

-Tienes razón- hablo Sue.

-Pero que hacemos- cuestiono Harry.

-Siempre hay un plan B- comento Edward a todos.

_-Iluminame-_

-No uses tu sarcasmo conmigo en momentos como esté, bien el plan es el siguiente- hablo un tanto ofendido Edward.

-Podrían dejar esas cosas raras que hacen ustedes y ponerse serios- hablo Billy un tanto incomodo con la escena de sus dos capitanes.

-Lo siento- se disculpo Bella un tanto arrepentida.

-Como decía el plan es...- comenzó hablar Edward pero se interrumpió al escuchar un ruido extraño- ¿Que es ese sonido?-

-Es como un pitido- comento Harry.

-Una BOMBA, ES UNA BOMBA- exclamo Edward preocupado mientras comenzaba a mirar a su alrededor en busca de la dichosa bomba.

-Por dios que bomba y que nada es el intercomunicador de usted que esta sonando- Billy hablo se preguntaba seriamente si Edward era el mejor capitán para este equipo, pero seguía disparándole a los guáiwú.

-Oh es cierto jeje... Ummm como funciona esto...- Edward no dejaba de presionar todos los botones del intercomunicador mientras los demás seguían disparando y lo protegían- Oh ya es acá-

-Tu regresa a la nave- se escucho la orden del patriarca por el aparato.

-Eh con quien es eso- pregunto Edward confundido.

-Contigo el intercomunicador es tuyo- hablo el patriarca.

-Pero...-

-Regresa- ordeno el patriarca con voz seria.

-Adiós- se despidió Edward de los chicos y se tele transportaba ya había pasado un tiempo desde que desactivo el poder de leer mentes.

En el control de mandos...

Edward había reaparecido frente al patriarca, la profesora Sixca y el profesor Aron que lo miraban seriamente.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto Edward.

-Solo observa- hablo el profesor Aron secamente mientras volvía su mirada a la pantalla.

Edward acato la orden y miro la pantalla solo se veían a los chicos disparar a los guáiwús pero no llegaban a nada, el enemigo no acababa, Edward no entendía nada.

-Oh que es otro aprendizaje- hablo Edward ya algo cansado, si lo único que querían era que mirara la batalla no hubiera sido necesario que lo mandaran de vuelta a la nave, el se encontraba antes mirando en vivo y en directo.

-Exactamente es un aprendizaje- hablo la profesora Sixca.

_Con que es un aprendizaje, pero ¿de que?_ Se cuestionaba Edward mentalmente.

-HA ya entiendo- exclamo Edward dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-En serio ya sabes- cuestiono el profesor Aron.

-Por supuesto, usted patriarca, profesor y profesora no solo quieren observar las habilidades de Billy, Sue y Harry también quiere observar las de Bella y las mías ya que no lo pudieron hacer cuando los guáiwús atacaron el campamento, pero que mejor hacerlo que separándonos por eso primero el patriarca mando a los tres chicos, luego nos mando a Bella y a mi pero cuando escucharon que tenia un plan decidieron intervenir para ver como se las apañaba Bella como sud capitana estoy en lo cierto o me equivoco-

-Ehh... No no te equivocas estas en lo cierto, en serio Edward me sorprendo mucho tu habilidad rápida de pensar- hablo el patriarca algo shokeado al ser descubierto.

-Bien como ya fuimos descubiertos ¿Cual es tu plan Edward?- pregunto el profesor Aron.

-¿Improvisar?- respondió algo dubitativo.

-En serio- hablo la profesora Sixca creyendo que Edward bromeaba.

-A que si- afirmo Edward.

Con esto las maravillas que pensaba el patriarca sobre la gran inteligencia de Edward se fueron al traste y algo enojado ordeno.

-Encierrenlo-

Los guardias no esperaron dos pedidas y tomaron al capitán por los brazos dispuesto a llevarlos a la prisión de la sala de control.

-Pero porque, necesitan mi ayuda- confundido hablaba Edward, bajo la mirada algo enojada del patriarca y la sorprendida de los profesores y los que se encontraban en la sala mirando la escena frente a sus ojos los guardias empujando al nuevo capitán mientras lo llevaban a la cárcel.

-Necesito que pienses mejor tu increíble plan b no queremos que alguien salga herido cierto- hablo el patriarca algo irónico dejando pensativo a Edward.

_El quiere un gran plan b pues así sera no quiero que nadie salga herido_ Edward desde la prisión empezó a observar la pantalla donde se transmitía la pelea de sus compañeros de equipo comenzó a estudiar la situación.

El patriarca y los demás observaron el comportamiento de Edward y al verlo ido con la mirada fija en la pantalla decidieron hacer lo mismo.

Frente a ella se transmitía como los chicos seguían disparándole a los guáiwús pero extrañamente un guáiwú apareció desde el suelo y con un zarpazo ocasiono que los 4 chicos cayeran estrepitosamente al suelo, los monstruos aprovecharon que los disparos se detuvieron y se lanzaron al ataque Billy, Harry, Sue y Bella se levantaron lo mas rápido posible dando una gran vuelta esquivando desde el suelo los ataques que le lanzaron.

Cuando lograron levantarse empezaron a defenderse batalla cuerpo a cuerpo ya que sus armas las habían perdido, todos se defendían muy bien pero su resistencia tenia un limite y el haber tenido por tanto tiempo los brazos extendidos mientras disparaban les traía consecuencias.

La primera en bajar un poco la guardia fue Sue que nada mas hacerlo un guáiwú con una fuerte patada a su espalda la lanzo a un contenedor de basura dejándola algo adolorida.

Le siguió Harry el contaba mucho con su fuerza de brazos pero al tenerlos adoloridos se volvieron su debilidad cuando lanzo un golpe con lo que el pensaba gran fuerza y rapidez el guáiwú solamente esquivo el brazo lo tomo con sus astas ocasionándole algunos rasguños en el brazo a Harry y con una gran fuerza lo impacto contra un tubular.

La debilidad de Billy era el descuidarse a observar sus compañeros y esta vez nada mas distraerse mirando lo sucedido con Sue y con Harry le paso gran factura los guáiwús con los que luchaba le hicieron una llave y con gran fuerza fue mandado a volar dirigiéndolo hacia dentro del edificio y chocando con un montón de ladrillos.

Bella duro un poco mas por algo era la sud capitana y al tener como entrenadores tanto a Sixca y Aron le otorgaba mas resistencia ella no se distraía con facilidad pero no dejaba de cuestionarse en donde demonios estaba Edward eso si no lo sacaba a relucir pero con la baja de sus tres compañeros de batalla todos los guáiwús que quedaban cabe destacar una docena se lanzaron a por ella y doce contra uno era una gran ventaja para el enemigo Bella aunque se defendía muy bien rápidamente fue tomada por los brazos y lanzada con una fuerte patada en su pecho hacia una pared que fue destruida con el impacto.

Edward solo necesito observar esto era todo lo que necesitaba el plan ya daba comienzo.

-Patriarca ya déjeme salir cuento con un gran plan b-

-De acuerdo déjenlo salir rápido- ordeno, los guardias acataron las ordenes y Edward fue liberado.

El susodicho se dirigió a la plataforma de tele transportación.

-Tele transportenme rápido pero esta vez quiero aparecer en el medio de la batalla- hablo tranquilamente Edward.

-De acuerdo tele transportenlo ya- ordeno el patriarca.

Edward desapareció de la nave y reapareció en el lugar pedido en el medio de la batalla, de inmediato analizo el lugar y activo su poder de comunicación mental.

-_Billy vamos acabar con esto fusiónate con Bilax- _hablo Edward mentalmente.

**-De acuerdo- **respondió este todavía algo adolorido, se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo e invoco a Bilax dispuesto a acatar las ordenes de su capitán que por lo visto contaba con un plan.

_-Sue convierte tu cuerpo en acero utiliza el contenedor de basura- _

**-Si capitán-**

_-Harry transfórmate en pantera y busca a Billy- _el susodicho nada mas asintió y se comenzó a transformar.

-_Bella activa tu poder de control de tiempo y lo detienes cuando te lo pida-_

**-Lo que tu digas-**

Cuando Edward observo el humo emergiendo del lugar donde se encontraba Billy supo que la fusión ya había sido realizada al no encontrar en su lugar a Harry supo que este ya se encontraba junto a Billy, Sue salio con todo su cuerpo de metal del contenedor de basura y Bella solamente le asintió señal de que su poder ya lo había activado.

_-Bien escuchen todos Billy te vas a montar encima de Harry vas a usar tu ki para formar bastante fuego alrededor de los guáiwú Harry vas a correr con lo que tus patas te dan alrededor de los guaiwú para que Billy haga bien su trabajo, Sue el mismo contenedor de basura donde te lanzaron se lo vas a lanzar a ellos y también las pencas de *sin que tienes a tu lado y Bella cuando te lo ordene detén el tiempo el de toda la tierra a excepción del tiempo de nosotros se que puedes yo me encargare del resto esperen mi señal, entendieron- _Edward desactivo su poder de leer mentes y comenzó a pelear con los guáiwús que fueron en su ataque necesitaba 30 segundos para activar el poder clave.

Los chicos nada mas asintieron y tomaron sus posiciones esperando la señal.

-AHORA- exclamo Edward que activo el poder de telequinecia con el cual junto a los doce guáiwús Billy y Harry salieron del hotel y Harry acato la orden de su capitán al pie de la letra comenzó a correr alrededor del enemigo mientras Billy hacia lo propio y lanzaba el fuego al enemigo.

Sue rápidamente lanzo el contenedor de basura y también las pencas de *sin Bella nada mas escuchar la voz de Edward detuvo el tiempo y se concentro en mantenerlo así hasta que Edward le ordenara lo contrario este al ver el trabajo de los chicos y el gran fuego ocasionado por Billy mientras el mantenía en la misma posición a los guáiwú vio que ya era suficiente.

De acuerdo Billy, Harry apartence- Edward con el poder controlo el fuego con el cual se derritieron las pencas de sin y el contenedor de basura convirtiéndose en metal derretido.

Toda esa mezcla junto al fuego lo logro dominar y se los lanzo a los guáiwús en el lugar solo se escuchaban los bramidos de los mismos.

Edward controlaba muy concentrado el fuego para no quemar a sus compañeros ni a el mismo al ver que los guáiwú estaban lo suficientemente quemados y llenos completamente de metal derretido.

La válvula de agua que había localizado cerca de el desde el comienzo del plan cumplió su trabajo mentalmente controlo el agua que salia de esta y la lanzo al enemigo dominaba el fuego y el agua gran esfuerzo para el pero nada imposible cuando el agua cumplió su función de apagar el fuego y enfriar el metal convirtiéndolo nuevamente en acero logro descansar.

- Bella ya es suficiente- esta al escuchar esas palabras desactivo su poder y se dirigió a Edward algo cansada este se encontraba sentado en el suelo observando a los guáiwús convertidos en unas perfectas estatuas.

-De algo sirvieron las clases de química en secundaria- comento Edward los chicos volvieron a la normalidad y como Bella se acercaron a su capitán.

-Ese fue un magnifico plan- exclamo maravillado Harry.

-Gracias, los felicito trabajamos muy bien en equipo lamento si les exigí mucho- se disculpo Edward.

-Estas hablando en serio, no te disculpes a todos nos gusto el cooperar- hablo esta vez Sue sinceramente.

-Me alegro mucho, patriarca ya tele transportenos a la nave al igual que las estatuas guáiwú- rápidamente aparecieron en el control de mandos en las misma posiciones en las que se encontraban en el hotel, Edward sentado en el suelo, Bella al lado de este ya descansada, Billy de brazos cruzados, Sue tomándose sus manos en la espalda, Harry con sus manos en el cinturón estos tres últimos rodeando a su capitán.

-Edward ese fue un estupendo plan te felicito- exclamo la profesora Sixca muy orgullosa de su estudiante al igual que Aron.

-Gracias pero también felicite a los chicos que sin su buen trabajo no hubiera funcionado para nada-

-Estoy de acuerdo con Edward los felicito, los guáiwús en estatuas ya fueron encarcelados, tu plan fue excelente Edward pensaste en todo hasta para que las personas no se enteraran del altercado todo esto lo pensaste en tan solo un minuto-

-Jejeje bueno si, me acorde no queremos que las personas se asusten por esto-

-Bien tiene que ir a la sala de medicina para que examinen sus heridas y ademas para que les realicen los exámenes correspondientes y puedan entrar al control de mandos se encontraran con Siena y Lucas-

-De acuerdo- hablaron todos.

Edward se levanto del suelo y junto a los chicos se dirigieron a la compuerta de salida.

-Oigan cuando salgan de la enfermería se dirigen a la sala de entrenamiento tenemos que hablar sobre todo lo que hicieron hoy en la batalla- ordeno seriamente el profesor Aron los 5 asintieron y partieron a la sala de medicina siendo guiados por Sue.

En un planeta alejado de la tierra y de la nave EC-RE4...

Dentro de un gran castillo...

-Interesante, mi hermanito eligió muy bien a los integrantes de su increíble equipo- se escucho una voz macabra con gran sarcasmo de por medio mientras observaba las imágenes grabadas por uno de sus súbditos en la batalla.

-Usted lo cree mi lord- otra voz se hizo presente.

-La verdad, no me sorprenden derrotaron a los guáiwús eso no es nada comparado con mis monstruos-.

-Estoy de acuerdo con usted mi lord-

-Sin embargo, el chico de cabello bronce Ummm da mucho que pensar ese poder que utilizo es muy valioso, hay que encargarnos de el-

-El de cabello bronce es hijo de Edward y Elizabeth-

-¿En serio? ¿Hijo de dos de mis grandes trofeos? Es un gran partido entonces, es uno de los que posee miles de poderes quiero observar todas sus habilidades, necesito un plan-

-Lo escuchamos lord-

-¡Ya se! Tráiganme a Salvard tengo un trabajito para el jajajajajajajaja- se escucho su risa macabra por los pasillos del castillo.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

¿HOLA? Hay alguien allí de verdad espero que si... Lamento mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho la super tardanza que tuve para actualizar, no me gusta cuando las historias las dejan colgadas sin terminar y mirenme a mi tardando meses para actualizar.

No tengo excusas, bueno si la inspiración se despidió de mi y ayer mismo me llego de visita y en solo en pocas horas escribí todo el capi, no se si la pelea quedo bien, hay que tomar en cuenta que es la primera de los chicos en equipo por lo cual no van hacer estupendas y va haber una que otra pelea entre ellos, poco a poco irán mejorando (Al igual que yo al narrar por que es mi primera batalla narrada) en lo particular me gusto.

En fin las preguntas asaltantes ¿les gusto el capi? ¿Que pasara en la sala de medicina? ¿Que le dirán los profesores a los chicos? ¿Iniciaran sus entrenamientos en grupo? ¿Edward se ganara el respeto de Billy? ¿Quien es Lord? ¿Que interés tiene el enemigo con Edward? ¿Cual es su plan? ¿Quien es Salvard? ¿Quien fue el Súbdito que grabo la batalla y porque el rastreador de los chicos no lo detecto? ¿Donde se encuentra el planeta habitado por monstruos? ¿Quienes son Siena y Lucas? ¿Aparecerán Charlie, Renné, Elizabeth y Edward? ¿Donde están Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper y Alice?¿Y los Volturis? ¿Haran acto de presencia Brean, Mica, Walden y Hanna?

Estas preguntas y muchas mas se responderán en el próximo capitulo (Bueno algunas, para otras todavía faltan capítulos) pero de que se responden se responden.

**Shandy292827 y cami-twilightcullenfan **gracias por sus reviews me alegra que les guste mi historia y disculpen la tardanza, espero les guste el capi... Besos y abrazos se les quiere

¿Merezco review?

KDMC...


End file.
